Vengeance is Sweet
by Strawberry Scented Paperclip
Summary: When Zero, the Lead singer of The Black Knights took the stage, Suzaku did not expect to see his ex-boyfriend Lelouch. The same ex he terribly regretted cheating on, and desperately wanted back. Suzu/Lulu
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do **not** own Code Geass and I **don't **own the song "Don't Stop" by InnerPartySystem either

**Warnings: **Strong Language (quite a bit of it) and a pretty mean Euphemia

Just a random idea that popped into my head a little while ago. It's most likely totally not original, I don't know if there's another story like this out there, but it set itself up quickly and now I can't stop thinking about it D: so I'm going to go ahead and write this up. Also this is AU since obviously, Lelouch is not a famous singer and The Black Knights, sure as hell aren't a rock band. (I picked the song they played, because it reminds me of Lelouch. It was either this one or 'You're gonna go far kid' by The Offspring, both match him well.)

Anyways, the story awaits~

* * *

"Lelouch, wait!"

Suzaku was trying to zip his pants back up as he ran after Lelouch. He had to tell him the truth.

Lelouch spun on his heal and slammed his fists against the coffee table next to the door.

"What the fuck Suzaku?!" He said glaring maliciously up at his boyfriend. 'How could he do this to me? We've been dating for a year and a half!' he thought to himself scornfully.

"Look Lelouch, I can explain.." Suzaku held his arms up at Lulu trying to show that he was defenseless, so he would hear him out.

"No, I seriously doubt you can make up a good excuse for this, but go ahead and try yeah? I'd _absolutely love_ to hear your explanation for why my fucking _sister _and you were lying around virtually naked on your bed…oh I'm sorry, did I ruin the moment for you?" The sarcasm was practically dripping off his voice.

"Okay first off, I'm not the only one to blame here…"

"Oh really?! Well that's a surprise! Did a magician place a spell on you or something?"

"No! Don't be stupid! It's not entirely my fault Lulu, this is your fault…if you hadn't-"

"What the fuck?! Are you serious? How the hell is you cheating on me _my _fault?"

"Let me finish dammit! It's your fault Lulu! Maybe if you spent more time with me, and less time with that stupid "band" of yours I wouldn't of done it."

"How dare you insult my band!"

"News flash Lulu, it's not a real band! It's just you and Kallen messing around on instruments. I didn't want to tell you before, because I didn't want to hurt your feelings, but there's no way in hell you two are ever going to start a real band." Suzaku said, angry that he would defend his non band that strongly.

Lelouch looked as if he'd been physically hit. They stood like that in silence for a while. 'How could Suzaku say that to me?' Lulu thought to himself. 'I thought he loved my dream…he said he'd be there to support me no matter what…'

"Look Lulu, I'm sorry okay. It's my honest opinion though, most bands don't make it past the garage phase. Ever since we started dating too, you've always picked your band over me."

"Why did you get with her?" Lelouch said, ignoring what Suzaku had just said. "Why _her_ of all people?!"

"Lelouch…"

"Did you forget how much I hate that bitch?! Did you forget how many times I've told you to stay the fuck away from her? Why did you not listen to me? I knew she would fucking do this to me again!"

"Don't call her that Lelouch! She's a good person, I don't see why-"

"Don't see why?! Really? I thought it was obvious. That bitch has taken everything from me. **Everything**. Even you weren't immune to her charm I see."

"It's not her fault, so leave her out of this."

"Why do you defend her Suzaku?" Lulu said disdainfully.

"Because I think I might love her okay?!" As soon as he said those words, Suzaku regretted them. Lelouch's eyes widened and he frowned sadly.

"You love her?…I thought you said that you loved me? You said you'd love me forever…that it was unconditional…"

"Lelouch…I do love you, but-"

"But nothing Suzaku! Which is it? Do you love me?…or her?" Lelouch said, a strong look of hope gleamed in his eyes.

"I-I don't know…I'm so confused. I love you that's for sure, but I don't know because I think I love Euphie too now. She's so sweet, and caring."

Lelouch's beautiful violet eyes dimmed, and he hung his head down defeated. "It looks like you've already chosen Suzaku…I knew you'd pick her…everyone always does."

"Wait Lulu! I didn't pick Euphie! I said I _think_ I might be falling for her, but you're the one my heart really belongs to."

"Cut the bullshit Suzaku, don't play with me. You can't keep us both. Euphie is the one in your room right now. Not me. You haven't spoken to me all week! You've stopped answering my calls. Hell, you don't even text me anymore! Don't you dare try to pin this on me either, because although I'm busy with student council and my band, I still try to make the effort! Do you know how hard it is to be in a relationship with a guy who scrambles away from you when someone passes by? With someone who doesn't even want to acknowledge that you're together?"

"Lelouch, I do acknowledge us!"

"No you don't Suzaku. You're ashamed to be with me, because I'm a guy. Most people don't even care about that, but I guess you do. That's why the only times you flirt with me in public is during the annual cross-dressing dance. Even then you always remind everyone that you and me are 'just friends', if you weren't so ashamed we could march down there right now and declare us officially."

"No! Why do we need other people's approval Lelouch? We don't _need _them to acknowledge us to be considered official, do we?"

"It matters to you, so it matters to me. I need other people to know, so people like Euphie know when to back off. God, I should've listened to Kallen. She was right about you…"

"What? Kallen, that 'friend' of yours Lelouch? Yeah, don't think I don't know. You two are _always _together, don't think I haven't caught on to what you to do in the band room together. You're such a hypocrite." Suzaku spit out angrily. 'Lelouch can't pretend to be innocent in this. It's just as much his fault!'

"Do you know how much I've sacrificed for you? Kallen is my best friend Suzaku, don't you dare spit on her name like that! I've been friends with her since pre-school. I met you in middle school, so don't even start with your bullshit. I spend most of my free time with you, I've only recently started practicing with her again in the band room. I even skip some of my student council meetings and assignments to come hang out with you. Dammit Suzaku, I skipped Nunnally's biggest piano rehearsal for you!" Lelouch was furious now. How dare Suzaku insult Kallen. 'She was right to get mad when I started dating Suzaku.'

"When I started dating you, Kallen stopped talking to me. Did you know how hard that was for me? No right? Of course you didn't. You laughed when I told you she was angry. I can't believe I defended you from her when you'd come up in our conversations!"

"Enough! We're even now okay?" 'I have to stop him before this gets out of control' Suzaku mused. "You slept with Kallen and I slept with Euphie, lets stop there and pretend it didn't happen. I do care for Euphie, but it's nowhere near as strong as what I feel for you. I'm sorry if I've neglected you, I didn't know. I can't stand the thought of you leaving, you're _mine_ Lelouch." Suzaku said possessively. Why had Lulu not told him about that? 'Did he really miss one of Nunnally's recital's for me? I'm **not** about to let you leave me Lulu. You care about me a lot more than I thought…'

"You don't own me asshole." Lelouch hissed. His violet eyes were cold and his posture was stiff. "And no, I never slept with Kallen. I'm faithful, unlike you apparently."

At that moment Euphemia came running out of Suzaku's room. Her clothes were a mess, testament to what had just occurred in there.

"Cut it out you two! I'm sorry if I made you guys fight. Lulu, I really like Suzaku. I hope you don't mind this whole thing. It's a silly thing to fight over…"

"Shut up bitch! Don't even pretend to act all innocent! I know how you are Euphie. You always do this to me. You take away everything. Even mother and father love you more. Why do you always try to ruin my happiness? I love Suzaku, don't you care about what I feel at all?"

"Lelouch…If he's with me now how much does that show about your relationship? It won't matter anyways, no one besides me knew you were together. Besides, we both know Suzaku's not gay. He obviously prefers me instead. We've been sneaking around behind for back for almost a year already. I'm surprised you never caught us before," Euphie finished sweetly. She hugged Suzaku's right arm and snuggled into him.

Suzaku stilled in shock. 'Euphie didn't have to say that out loud!' he mentally cursed himself.

Lelouch looked at them both speechless. He didn't know what to say…'_a fucking year?!_ When the hell was Suzaku going to tell him?'

"You really love me huh?" Lelouch said tonelessly, staring blankly at Suzaku who shrunk a little in embarrassment. "unconditionally…"

Lelouch tried to stop the tears that had been threatening to spill since he'd walked in on them, but he couldn't anymore. This was too much. " I hate you." he said simply. He pulled off the promise ring Suzaku had given him, and threw it at him. 'At least I won't have to lie about it anymore…_it's a sign of our friendship_ I use to have to say when people would ask.'

"Lelouch, don't do this!" Suzaku pleaded, but Lelouch didn't turn around this time when he started walking away.

"You can throw away anything I might've left here, I don't want it anymore…" he said hollowly.

When the door closed and they could no longer hear his footsteps, Euphie laughed lightly and snuggled even closer to Suzaku.

"Oh, I'm so happy! Now we don't have to sneak around him anymore" she said dreamily. "Did you seriously like my brother, Suzaku? He's such a killjoy."

Suzaku roughly pushed Euphemia away from him, and glared at her coldly.

"Of course I like him Euphie, I'm in love with him! Why the fuck did you just ruin it for me by saying that? I can't believe I thought you were the sweet girl I first met. I did like you Euphie, but after this…"

"You ruined this yourself Suzaku. I'm more fun anyways. That's why you got with me right? Because you were bored of Lulu?"

"No! He could never bore me. I only started seeing you because you had the same eyes, and I missed being around him…he's always so busy…I guess all the attention he received was making me jealous…but now you've ruined it. Get out of here Euphie, I never want to see you again."

Euphie looked up saddened. "But-"

"Leave!" he yelled. Euphie ran out of Suzaku's dorm in a hurry. Suzaku walked back into his room silently, luckily no one had to share dorms in this rich school. Britannia was so luxurious…Lulu was son of Britannia's current leader. Suzaku sat back in his chair at the corner of his room. He stared at his messy bed. A look of disgust passed his features and he sighed tiredly. 'How could I do this to him…I never thought this fling would last this long. I'm such a jerk. Why the hell did Euphie tell him?! He didn't have to know, but Euphemia had said…oh god…did she lie to me? Why would she say Lulu was cheating on me if he wasn't?! Lulu didn't cheat on me. I know for sure now. He would never miss one of Nunnally's recitals for just anyone.' Suzaku hung his head in his hands. 'I have to fix this…don't worry Lelouch, I _will_ get you back, I promise."

* * *

_That was two years ago, now they're seniors in high school. After Lelouch broke up with Suzaku he immediately went home and confessed to his parent's that he was bisexual and no longer wished to hide it from them. Outraged and ashamed at having a gay son, they disowned him right then and there. The last Suzaku heard of him he had gone to Japan with Kallen and her guardian Ohgi, but that was right after he'd been disowned…_

_Suzaku's mother, who he had been living in Britannia with, died a year after the incident with Lulu, and Suzaku had gone back to live in Japan with his father, Genbu. He was now enrolled in Ashford Academy, the most prestigious Britannian school in Japan._

* * *

Suzaku sighed and walked back home. The first day back had been exhausting. He no longer lived in the school dorms, but that didn't matter much to him. When he entered his house he heard music playing in his living room, and upon further investigation he saw his cousin Kaguya was there dancing around to some band playing a live concert. The song seemed about half way through, and Kaguya was singing along.

The road I walk is paved in gold,  
To glorify my platinum soul.  
I am the closest thing to God,  
So worship me and never stop!

The wretched blood runs through my veins  
I gave up everything for fame  
I am the lie that you adore  
Now feed the rich, and fuck the poor.

I got.  
you want.  
It's just -- don't stop.  
I got.  
you want.  
It's just -- don't stop.

This is entertainment  
Lies are entertainment  
You are down on your knees,  
begging me for more.

Dear future,  
I bought you.  
I own the rights.  
To let go,  
Destroy you.  
This is my life.

She twirled around and finally noticed him standing there.

"Yay you're back! How was your first day as a senior Suzaku?" she chirped happily.

"It was good, How about you? Excited to finally be a freshman here? Blue and white stripped socks? Trying to make a fashion statement Kaguya?" Suzaku said sounding amused.

"Of course! I need to start standing out now or else my future husband, Zero-sama, will never notice me!" She said looking at the screen lovingly.

Suzaku sighed. 'Of course, It has to be the Black Knights playing. They are Kaguya's favorite band, not the mention the favorite of just about everyone here in Ashford, myself included. I don't know, there's just something about Zero that draws me in. He's so…alluring. Everything about him just screams 'look at me'. It doesn't hurt that he's good eye candy either.'

Walking closer to get a better look, Suzaku noticed it was indeed them. By the looks of how grand the stage looked it must be their last concert of the tour. The Black Knights always ended everything with a bang, and it worked quite nicely for them. They had millions of adoring fans everywhere around the world, which was crazy seeing as they'd risen out of nowhere just a year ago! 'Rakshata must be a really good manager' Suzaku said to himself.

"I don't recognize this song," he said out loud.

"It's from their new CD, Rise of the Rebellion, silly billy. I can't believe you call yourself a fan, and didn't even know that" she scoffed in mock annoyance.

"Still it sounds different than what they usually sing."

"Yeah, I agree. C.C. wrote this song on her own, and you know how weird she is. My guess is she wanted to try something a little different. Either way, I think this song is awesome~" she said in a sing song voice. After a brief pause she continued seriously, "Hey Suzaku, when me and Zero-sama get married, do you want an invitation? I know you like them too and all…" she continued shyly. 'I wonder if Suzaku approves of him..' she couldn't help thinking to herself.

He laughed lightly. 'Kaguya's so cute when she's like this. She probably thinks I hate weddings, because I told her once when we were younger that weddings were boring and I never wanted to attend any if I could prevent it.'

"Of course I'll come Kaguya, and hey if they play anything it's sure to liven up the crowd." he reached over and playfully ruined her hair. She giggled and pushed him back a little.

The song ended and they could both hear loud cheering coming from the screen. Tianzi, Kaguya's best friend, appeared from the kitchen. She was also a freshman now. The girl is really shy, but very kind natured too.

"Hey the song ended?" she asked, walking towards them with a bowl of popcorn.

"Yeah, it was so awesome Tia, you should've seen it!" Kaguya exclaimed cheerfully and danced around trying to repeat some of Zero's moves.

Zero started talking, so the three rushed to sit down near the television. Anytime they spoke was a time worth listening. The band stood up and walked to the front of the stage. 'Did I miss their whole concert?' Suzaku thought dismayed.

Zero took his microphone and addressed the crowd with that alluring voice of his. "It was great playing here, it's always a pleasure to play for you Hong Kong. I'm not just saying that because it's The Black Knights hometown either, I mean it" he said smoothly. The crowd cheered wildly at his statement.

Zero's Ace took his microphone and spoke up next. "Listen well Hong Kong, because this will be our last concert here for awhile, we thought we'd give you a parting gift." A couple of confused murmurs were heard, and then she continued. "Zero and I will finally unmask ourselves." The crowd went wild at this. No one has ever seen the face of Zero or his Ace. They were the original founders of The Black Knights and the only ones who wore masks. The other members were Li Xingke, the drummer, and C.C., the bass player.

His Ace took off her mask first. Suzaku paled when he saw her. Spiky red hair was now visible, and he instantly recognized her. There in the screen stood Kallen Kouzuki, his ex-boyfriends best friend. The shock was overwhelming. How could this be? Weren't they in Japan? Much to his horror, Zero proceeded to take off his mask as well. The fan girls cried so loud, it was hard to make out what he said next, but he managed to hear "My real name, is Lelouch Lamperouge." Lulu's voice was sinful pleasure, just like he'd last remembered.

Kaguya and Tianzi squealed happily. The camera was now zoomed in on Lelouch. 'He looks way better than last time' Suzaku thought to himself ' and he was already hot to begin with!' All of the rumors he'd heard about Zero rushed to him. About random people who Zero supposedly had relationships with. Suzaku couldn't help the anger that overtook him now. 'How dare anyone try to touch what is rightfully mine!' he thought bitterly.

His cousin and her friend seemed to be in their own little world too, but when they heard someone mention Japan, they all turned their attention back to the television. Kallen was announcing that they were all going to be moving to Japan soon, and they would probably be touring there next.

Kaguya and Tianzi squealed again in delight.

"We're going to get to meet our boyfriends soon," Kaguya jumped up energetically.

"Yes b-but do you think they'll like us?" Tianzi asked uncertainly. 'I don't think anyone as great as Xingke will ever look at someone as plain as me...' she thought to herself sadly.

"Of course they will! Don't worry about it, we're going to make them fall in love with us, and then we'll have a double wedding. You will marry Xingke and I will marry Lelouch!"

Suzaku was staring at the screen determinedly. He didn't care about their reason for coming. He was finally going to get Lulu back, and make sure he stayed this time. 'Sorry Kaguya, not even you can get in my way. Though you're nothing compared to me. If Lelouch had to pick between just me and you, I'd win every time.'

* * *

**Author's Note: **So it's like really early in the morning. Sorry if this sucks =/

There's probably going to be a few errors in here too, but if there is any I'm sure I'll catch them later. I wrote this as a kind of tribute to Kaguya. I just had to put her in a fan fic. She's too adorable, and I could really picture her fan girling (is that a word?) over Lelouch.

If you guys liked this let me know and I'll keep working on it. Also, I apologize if any of this was confusing. I've re-read it a few times and something about it seems wrong, but maybe it's just my imagination and lack of sleep.

Review if you have time~

Thank you for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do **not** own Code Geass and I **don't **own the song "Structure" by InnerPartySystem either

**Warnings: **Some swearing, no where near as much as the last chapter though

AU since obviously, Lelouch is not a famous singer and The Black Knights, sure as hell aren't a rock band.

Wow, I'm surprised and really happy that so many people liked this! :D

I'd also like to apologize in case I might've offended any Euphemia fans. For the sake of presenting her as an obstacle though, I found it necessary. I plan on trying to redeem her (unless you guys object or anything).

I guess I'll address a few things first for anyone who was curious about anything, or in case anyone's wondering.

1.) Charles and Marianne are the parents of the Britannia children. (Lelouch and Nunnally are her only biological children. The other siblings are kids Charles had with his previous wives. Also, Euphemia is a year younger than Lelouch, but I'll go into why that is a little later).

2.) InnerPartySystem is not the only band I will be using, however I will use a few more of their wonderful songs. I do plan on making the other songs I pick seem like something Lelouch would sing, which means the singer of the actual song won't be screaming or anything like that (which rules out stuff like Nightwish) and will most likely be pretty cocky. I will also base it on lyrics, and stuff that seems rebellious. (If any of you have songs you'd like me to put in feel free to go ahead and make suggestions. I'll see if I could incorporate them, they do have to seem like something he'd sing though).

3.) It's no secret that Zero is bi, so he has to deal with fan-girls and fan-boys.

4.) The Black Knights all live together in the same house. I guess you can think of Ougi as the kind of, father figure. Although his main concern's are Kallen and Lelouch.

Enough of my rambling though, the story awaits~

* * *

The sun smiled down brightly today at Ashford Academy. The first week of school had gone by quite successfully so far, and now it was Friday afternoon. Everyone was heading off to enjoy their weekend activities, well…_almost_ everyone.

The student council member's were all currently lounging around planning this year's charity fundraiser. At least that's what Milly, the president of Ashford's student council, thought before she walked back into the room thoroughly displeased with the site in front of her.

'I walks out for ten minutes to bring them all back a cup of coffee and this is what they do' she thought to herself.

Milly sighed and laughed lightly, somehow she knew this would happen. There before her were her loyal minions seemingly working on anything **but** the task she'd asked of them.

"Yoo-hoo, guys~" she yelled and putting two fingers into her mouth, she whistled loudly.

Nina jumped and looked at Milly warily from her position behind Shirley and Rivalz. Shirley looked up, but kept her hands on Milly's laptop. A song played quietly from the computer. Rivalz stood and smiled at her. Gino and Anya looked up startled from their position on the couch, but Anya's expression quickly changed back into neutral. Gino grinned brightly at their president. Suzaku was the only one who didn't seem to notice her presence yet. He just stayed seated at the table, staring blankly out the window.

Smiling brightly at her minions now she strode to the head of the table at the center of the room, and looked around at them. She pushed the cart she had with her up to the table, and placed the drinks on the cool hard wooden surface. Gino and Anya were on the couch, no doubt flipping through the pictures on Anya's phone. Those two were very nostalgic. Anya was the newest recruit they had this year. She was a freshman, but Gino had requested permission to let her join the club. Milly wasn't going to deny him of course. Gino was nice, and although Anya seemed to be his polar opposite Milly had no doubt the girl was kind hearted as well.

Glancing to the side Milly studied Shirley, Rivalz, and Nina next. She instantly recognized the music playing from her laptop. It was a song from The Black Knights. It was no secret that they all loved the group very much.

'They're probably on the band's homepage refreshing to see if any new info has been posted' Milly thought to herself cheerfully.

Ever since Zero and his Ace had revealed their true identities at the concert they held that Monday, everyone has been wildly wondering about those two. Before that day their profile's were basically empty. Everything about the two was listed as "unknown." Rakshata, the band's manager, and Diethard, the band's publicist, took the liberty to fill in all those empty slots now.

Looking to her other side Milly stared at Suzaku. The boy looked to be lost in his own thoughts while staring out the window. Milly smirked mischievously and sauntered over to the unsuspecting brunette. She walked up behind him, and draped her arms around his neck.

"Suzaku, what are you thinking about that's more important than this charity festival?" she purred in his ear and he stiffened.

Glancing up at her with wide eyes Suzaku was speechless, trying to think of something to say. 'What do I say? I can't tell her what I was _really_ thinking. What would the others think if I told them I was daydreaming about Lelouch? They'd probably think I was weird. No one knows my true feelings for him, no one except Euphemia and Kallen that is.' Suzaku thought to himself in turmoil.

Luckily for Suzaku, Rivalz interjected.

"He's probably thinking about the Black Knight. They're coming to Japan soon. They haven't arrived yet, but we're all pretty psyched. Can you really blame us for being preoccupied Madam President ?" Rivalz asked shyly.

"Oh god, I'll finally get to meet Lulu!" Shirley cried excitedly. "What I'd give to be held in Zero's arms…I'd die happy~" she sighed dreamily and clasped her hands together, already fantasizing about the future.

Suzaku shot her a dark look, but no one seemed to notice. 'Shirley better not try anything! Lelouch isn't available' he thought to himself irritably.

When it came to Lelouch, Suzaku had zero tolerance. Competition in that area was not something he appreciated, and Shirley was a very attractive lady. He just hoped she wouldn't catch Lulu's eye.

Milly sighed and walked back to where she'd previously been leaning on the table. She quickly grabbed her cup of coffee and took a sip. The others soon joined her and grabbed a cup of their own.

"That's all fine and dandy guys, but we have a charity fair to set up and less than a week to have it ready by. Our main concern is a gimmick. What should we do to get people to come?" she said seriously crossing her arms and taking another sip of her coffee.

Shirley looked to be thinking about it, although she was still browsing the internet for something. She clicked on one of the Black Knights music videos, and full screened it before she pushed the computer a bit in front of her, so everyone could see the screen.

"I thought we could use some mood music…" she responded shyly.

The tune and lyrics started up. This song was one of the first songs the Black Knights ever released, and it's also the only song Zero has ever written for anyone. No one knew who it was for, the enigmatic leader didn't mention any names. He just stated that it was dedicated to an ex-boyfriend of his.

_Why did you change?_  
_Why did you bend and break?_  
_When the water turned to wine, did it feel the same?_  
_Why did you change?_  
_Why did you bend and break?_  
_When the water turned to wine, it never _

_You suck the bottle dry_  
_Touch fingers to the night_  
_Feels like I've been here before_  
_Now there's an empty hole where you were long ago_  
_But things are different when you're young_

Suzaku almost choked on his coffee as he listened to the song. He'd heard it before plenty of times, but it felt like this was the first time he was truly listening to it.

_Why did you change?_  
_Why did you bend and break?_  
_When the water turned to wine, did it feel the same?_  
_Why did you change?_  
_Why did you bend and break?_  
_When the water turned to wine, it never feels the same_

_The nights are getting cold_  
_Those faces growing old_  
_And there is nothing you can do_  
_So sing your sad excuses_  
_You've got the scars to prove it_  
_And I'm sure they'll sing along_

The rest of the song was a repeat of the chorus. Suzaku was speechless again. 'This song…is it dedicated to me? Of course it is, what other boyfriend could Lelouch be talking about?!' he thought to himself angrily. 'No one else deserves to touch him but me. There's no way he could ever replace me with anyone else.' As much as Suzaku tried to reason with himself, the seed of doubt was planted. He stormed off and slammed the door angrily.

Everyone in the room stared at the door shocked. Suzaku was pissed and they had no idea why.

"Do you think he doesn't like the song?" Shirley asked confused. 'Impossible, he told me it was one of his favorites once' Shirley thought to herself.

"I don't know, but Gino and Rivalz I want you to go see if he's alright and then head to Ashford's court yard. I want you guys to plan out the spots where we'll hang up the decorations. C'mon guys, chop chop. We don't have much time to plan this, and we're not getting any younger here" Milly commanded strictly, clapping her hands for emphasis.

The two rushed out, and the rest of the girls looked at Milly expectantly.

"Alright, now that we have that under control, how about we think of a gimmick? Any suggestions?" Milly turned to face the three with amusement gleaming in her eyes.

"We could try to make a giant pizza again" Nina spoke up shyly.

"I heard last years pizza festivities were a disaster" Anya replied back calmly.

"Yes, they were. Gino bit more than he could chew, but at least everyone had fun" Milly stated, recollecting the fond memories of Ashford's last charity fair.

"Oh! Maybe we could make this year a musical show" Shirley cried out, the giddiness in her voice was not hard to spot. Surely she'd gotten the idea from listening to the Black Knights.

Milly looked at Shirley contemplatively, but after a short while she grinned brightly.

"Shirley, that's a wonderful idea! Now what type of performances…that's the new problem." The blond woman stood beside them with a hand on her hip, while wondering what type of talent she should recruit for the event.

"If only we could get someone like The Black Knights to come, but that's waaaay out of our budget" Shirley stated sadly.

Hmm 'if only' thought Milly slyly, the cogs in her mind were already working up a solution to her problems.

"Alright, listen up ladies, don't worry about this anymore. I've got it covered. What I need you to do now is head off to the stores, and buy the decorations we'll be setting up. I need this place to look spectacular. I've got the perfect thing to get everyone to want to come, and I'll be announcing it soon. I just need confirmation, which shouldn't be too hard to get" she stated grinning widely.

The girls nodded and silently filed out of the room. Heading off to gather the decorations seemed simple enough. They couldn't help, but wonder just what kind of surprise Milly had in store for them.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Milly walked up to it and locket it. She didn't want anyone to barge in and ruin her conversation. It wasn't everyday she could speak to her stubborn friend.

The young blond pulled her cell phone out, and sat down on one of the empty chairs at the table. She quickly punched in a familiar number, and let her finger tips drum across the surface of the tabletop in mild amusement as she waited in anticipation. There was ringing for a few minutes before she was sent to voice mail. Sighing, Milly tried the number again. After two rings a very irritated voice answered the phone.

"What the hell couldn't you wait until I was done eating lunch?!" a very angry male spit from the other end of the line.

Milly couldn't help but laugh at him. "Hello, expecting someone?" she said simply into the phone.

"Milly?" the boy asked now, a little surprised.

"Long time no talk Lelouch." Milly cooed. "I don't get too much free time to call, and judging by your fame you probably have a super busy career, I'd say the same goes for you."

"Sorry I yelled, I thought you were Rakshata" Lelouch responded apologetically from the other end.

"Your manager? Aren't you suppose to answer her?"

"She likes hassling me, I just let Kallen deal with her when I can."

"Oh, I see. Hey Lelouch, can I ask you something?"

She could hear him sigh from his end of the line. "If you're going to ask about why we're moving to Japan, I don't know. Kallen blurted it out at the concert, and I haven't asked for the specifics yet. It's probably something Rakshata planned for us. I want to think of it as a bad dream."

"I know that this place doesn't exactly bring memories of sunshine and rainbows to you, since the last time you were here wasn't exactly a vacation, but I'm sure you could really enjoy it. Here at Ashford we-"

"Milly, I appreciate your concern. I really do, and I know where you're going with this. Of course I'd love to return to Ashford when we move to Japan since I know it's inevitable, but I'm going to have to ask the others. It's not only up to me to make decisions."

"Lelouch, one of the instructors this year ended up not returning and we're left with an empty slot. If Ougi is interested, the job is his. It's a literature class." Milly knew that Ougi, Kallen's guardian who also took Lelouch in, had an English major. If they were going to be moving to Japan this would be the best she could do to cheer up Lulu.

"Wow, that's great news! He's going to be relieved, he misses his friends back in Japan. I've told C.C. and Xingke about your grandfather's school. I'm pretty sure they're interested in enrolling as well, but I have to ask anyway." He paused for a brief moment and continued "Milly, this isn't the only reason you called for is it?" Lelouch knew Milly usually had a hidden agenda. Nothing ever came easy with that woman.

She laughed lightly and leaned back in her chair. 'I'm glad you haven't changed Lulu' she thought contently. "Well, I wanted to ask if you were available. You see, I'm in need of performers for this year's charity festival."

"I see. So, you want the Black Knights to perform at your event?" he asked although it sounded more like a statement. Lelouch still hadn't lost his touch.

"Yes."

"Well, I do owe you…I think the others will be up for it. C.C. really enjoys parties, and as long as you have pizza there that witch will make it her life's mission to attend."

Milly laughed at that. She's only met Lulu and Kallen, so meeting the other two would be quite interesting. She was curious to meet the people Lelouch spent all his time with. He seemed pretty cheerful now, and she was glad. Whatever the group did, it was working wonders for him. When Lelouch fell into his depression after the break-up with his boyfriend and getting disowned, Milly thought he would break, any normal person would. She was glad he proved her wrong and stayed strong. Till this day she didn't know who the guy that broke his heart was, but she figured Lelouch would tell her later if he wanted her to know.

Her grandfather was the one that had arranged for the trip Lelouch, Ougi and Kallen took to Japan. They weren't there for long though. Milly suspected that the Britannia family were keeping tabs on Lulu, so she suggested he relocate. Ougi just happened to know someone that lived in Hong Kong, so they arranged a trip to China only two weeks after their arrival in Japan. Lelouch left and it worked out well for him. Turns out Rakshata, a friend of Ougi's from high school, was his friend from Hong Kong, and now she managed musicians. Rakshata took an immediate interest in Lelouch, and everything else worked out perfectly from there. Milly knew Lelouch didn't want to move, but she couldn't say she wasn't happy for his sudden return. She hadn't seen him in person since he'd left, and she missed him.

"Hey Milly are you still there? I have to go now, my soup is getting cold."

"Oh, of course. The festival is in six days Lelouch, will you be here by then?"

"Yeah, Kallen said something about wanting to leave soon. We still need to find a place to stay and-"

"Don't worry Lulu, I've got it covered~" Milly interrupted him in a sing song voice.

"Are you sure?" he sounded relieved and unsure.

"You can count on me Lelouch, just get here by next Thursday, and I'll have everything all set for you."

"Thank you Milly, you don't know how much I appreciate this. I'll talk to you later, take care." with that the phone on the other end clicked and she could hear the beeping of the dial tone.

She closed her phone and smiled. Milly stood up proudly and left the room. She had a lot to do before the festival, but first she was going to tell her grandfather the good news regarding their special guests.

* * *

"Who were you talking to on the phone Lelouch?" Xingke asked from across the kitchen table.

"An old friend of mine that lives in Japan. She said she'll take care of our living arrangements."

"Sweet. I don't know who your friend is, but she's already cool in my book." the long haired drummer said smiling.

Lelouch laughed, and C.C. walked into the living room area next to the kitchen wearing one of Lelouch's shirts, and holding her beloved plushy of Cheese-Kun.

"C.C. why don't you wear your own clothes? Also, you have your own room, why the hell do you keep sneaking into mine, and falling asleep there?" Lelouch shouted annoyed. He was tired of waking up on the floor, because said green haired witch kept taking up all the space.

The amber eyed female simply rubbed some sleep from her eyes, and plopped on the nearest couch. "Your bed is more comfortable" she stated dully.

C.C. sniffed the air a little. "Hey, what's for breakfast?" she asked sitting up, and staring at them curiously.

"It's lunch" Lelouch corrected her. "Ougi made us soup."

The green haired bassist scrunched up her nose in distaste. "Lelouch, why don't you run down to the nearest Pizza Hut and pick me up a box of pepperoni?"

"Hell no, go get it yourself if you want it that bad" he hissed and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Go get it before I find the nearest fan girl and trade you in for a box of pizza" C.C. said smirking at him.

"C.C.!" Xingke called to her disapprovingly. "C'mon, he's easily worth two boxes."

They both laughed and Lelouch huffed in annoyance.

Kallen chose that moment to walk into the room. "Alright that's enough bickering you guys" she said.

Lelouch looked at her thankfully.

"Lulu, Rakshata's on her way here. She's angry because you're not answering her calls."

"Damn. I guess there's no avoiding it. Hey Kallen, Milly called. She said she'd be arranging a place for us, and that she had a job for Ougi at Ashford."

"Oh, that's great! I was going to recommend we attend Ashford. Are you guys alright with that?" she asked looking around at everyone.

They all nodded their head in approval. Before anyone could say anything else Rakshata stormed in.

"Hey brat, I've been calling and calling. Why the hell aren't you answering my calls?!" she cried angrily.

"I lost my phone" he lied, but it was pretty obvious when his phone started ringing with the special ring tone he had set for C.C.. He looked down and glared at the floor. 'Fucking bitch!' he mentally cursed. The witch had done it on purpose! Probably as payback for not getting that stupid pizza.

"Bullshit. Now that you're all here I want to discuss the move with you."

"Wait, why exactly are we going to Japan?" Lelouch asked.

"Your fan base is larger in Japan. I think it's smart to move there" Rakshata stated professionally.

"Oh alright I guess. Also, a friend of mine is preparing a place to stay for us."

"Great. Lelouch there's something else I wanted to discuss with you now that I have you all rounded up." He quirked an elegant eyebrow at her and she continued. "Well, your fans obviously love you guys, but a recent survey shows they think you guys look good together."

"Who exactly?" Lelouch asked with dread.

"Well, for one the yaoi fans think you and Xingke look hot" Rakshata said thoroughly amused.

Lelouch looked horrified and Xingke just laughed.

"Hey I don't swing that way, but if the fans want it…I can play along occasionally" he winked playfully at Lelouch.

Kallen and C.C. were giggling at Lulu's unfortunate predicament.

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you two. The survey showed you together was also quite popular."

They both looked at Rakshata mortified, and immediately started complaining.

"Alright Alright, settle down. The most popular was Lelouch and C.C., so I'd like to see some fan service from you two."

C.C. smirked and nodded at her. Lelouch just sighed and nodded grimly.

"I'm not asking you to pretend date, just subtly flirt for the crowd when you see the opportunity if you can."

"Don't worry Rakshata, we won't disappoint" C.C. said, and smiled at their manager sweetly.

"Lelouch, when is your friend going to have your place ready by so I know for when to book the tickets?"

"She said she'd have it ready by next Thursday, which reminds me, she wants us to perform at the Ashford Academy charity festival that day."

Rakshata was scribbling out the day Lelouch had just told her on a little notepad, but stopped and glanced up surprised at what he had said. "A charity festival held in Ashford? That school's one of the best, this is sure to boost up your popularity too. I'll let Diethard know. I'm sure he'll be pleased….okay I'll try to get you guys a flight that leaves you in Japan Thursday morning. I'm sure you want time to meet up with her, and prepare a little for the concert."

Rakshata's schedule was a busy one, so she didn't stay much longer. They just went over the information they discussed again, and bid each other farewell. Everyone was anxiously awaiting the trip. Lelouch seemed to be the only one who wanted to stay… although he had to admit, not everything about leaving was bad…

'Maybe going back will help me finally get over Suzaku' he thought hopeful. After all this time, his love for the other boy hadn't died. He tried seeing other people, but in the end he kept comparing them to Suzaku and ending up disappointed. Since Suzaku was Japanese, going back to Japan really brought the green eyed brunette to the top of his mind. But Lelouch shook his head and smiled to himself. 'Good thing he's in Britannia, I don't know if I could face him yet…"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Again it was _really _early in the morning when I wrote most of this up, so I apologize in advance if any of this seems strange. I hope you guys like this chapter. A possible confrontation could be up. I haven't planned the next chapter so I don't know for sure, but it's definitely in the near future.

Review if you have time~

Thank you for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do** not** own Code Geass. I also **don't **own the songs "Ode to the Sun" by Dredg, "Assassin" by Muse, or "Obsession" by InnerPartySystem either

**Warnings: **Strong Language

AU since obviously, Lelouch is not a famous singer and The Black Knights, sure as hell aren't a rock band.

I'm really really sorry I didn't update this sooner D:

Thank you so much for the reviews. They make my day~

I'd also like to apologize to anyone who may have disliked the last chapter =/ I too found something was…off, but I couldn't (and still can't) quite put my finger on it. Hopefully this chapter will be better.

If you're wondering why there's three songs in this chapter, it's because this is a concert. I kind of want to make it seem like one.

Yes, I am using another song by InnerPartySystem in this one :P It should change up more after this chapter though. It's just that…I like this song.

Anyways, the story awaits~

* * *

The last couple of days had came and gone far too quickly for young Lelouch Lamperouge's liking. It was now Thursday, and he was dreading his return to Japan. The flight was only going to be four hours long, but dammit why the fuck did he have to share a seat with C.C.?

He glanced down at the green haired witch sleeping in his lap, and sighed tiredly.

C.C. and Kallen being the geniuses that they were, decided to pull an all-nighter and spend their last day in China out on the town. Lelouch had enjoyed his quiet time at home with Xingke, but the two girls ruined it when they showed up drunk and tired. Lelouch didn't know which poor sap they sweet talked into getting liquor nor did he really care, but he did **not** want to clean up after them! Luckily their bangs were already packed in advance, but now he was sharing a seat with a very passed out C.C.

He glared at the woman. She had one hand was resting under her beloved cheese-kun, which was in his lap being used as a pillow. Her fingers were painfully digging into his thigh, and he couldn't help but suspect she was doing it on purpose. 'God, even in her sleep she's annoying!' he mentally cursed.

She had taken the window seat too! That was his favorite part about traveling by plane. He could always push her off, but then she might wake up.

'Yeah, I'm not dealing with her wrath. The window seat isn't **that **important.' he thought sourly. 'Why couldn't I just share a seat with Xingke?'

Casting a glance at the long raven haired drummer in the aisle beside him, his eyes soften sympathetically.

Xingke was currently seated in between a very tired red head, and her long time guardian Ougi. They both appeared to be using his shoulders as pillows. Ougi seemed to be taking a nap, and Kallen was passed out. She was snoring in his ear, and judging from his irritated face, she was probably drooling a bit too.

Lelouch couldn't help the light laugh that escaped him. If Kallen was awake she would be as red as a tomato. She hated her sleeping habits with a passion, but it's not like she could do anything about it. The not-so-light digging in his thigh brought his mind back to the situation at hand, and he glared down at C.C.'s sleeping form.

He had to stop himself from smacking her in the back of the head.

"Sir? Is there anything I can get for you?" a light cheerful voice called out from his side.

Turning, Lelouch saw that it was one of the stewardesses.

"Do you have any pizza?" a slightly muffled voice called from his lap.

"Oh! I'm sorry Miss. We don't serve that here" she tried smiling politely, but C.C.'s expression must've scared her, because she quickly scurried off to find another unattended passenger.

"C.C.!" Lelouch hissed. "Why the hell are you asking for pizza on a plane?"

"This is first class. They should have pizza on the menu" she spoke softly. The effects of drowsiness still evident in her voice. She appeared to be completely fine now. "Besides, I couldn't eat any last night. All the pizza parlors were closed."

"Maybe it's a sign."

She dug her fingers into him again, and he winced in pain.

"So you _were_ doing it on purpose! Get off me!" he yelled loudly.

A few curious stares were cast in their direction. C.C snickered, and smirked up at him. Amusement dancing in her eyes. She sat up next to Lelouch, and pushed her chest forward, so it was almost touching his.

"You know you like the contact Lelouch" she purred. "I know it's been awhile since you've..." she trailed her fingers down his chest suggestively, and he violently shoved her away from him.

C.C. giggled playfully, and cast a glance at the few gazes directed at Lelouch. Some were looking at him in jealousy, others with lust. She had to wonder if anyone recognized them. The outfits they were wearing were pretty average. They had hats, contacts so no one would notice them, and judging by the fact that they were still in one piece most likely meant they hadn't been discovered yet.

"Ladies and Gentleman. Please remain seated, and fasten your seat belts. We will be landing in Tokyo in a few minutes" the pilot called from the intercom.

"Finally!" Lulu sighed relieved, and did as they were instructed.

C.C. also sat back in her seat, and did as they were asked. Looking out the window she could see the buildings in the distance getting closer and closer. She had never been to Japan before, and was extremely eager to taste the pizza. Every country seemed to add their own touch of home, and she couldn't help but be excited.

New countries were always fascinating. She'd lived in Hong Kong for so long. The only time she really got to travel now was for concerts, but she didn't mind it. Meeting the band was the best thing that's ever happened to her.

She smiled, and stared out the window. Leaving China was…interesting. She'd lived there most of her life, but she wouldn't miss it. Dark thought's suddenly resurfaced. Her eyes narrowed, and she glanced worriedly at the raven haired boy beside her.

'Does he remember?' she thought to herself curiously.

Lelouch's eyes were closed, and he was resting back in his seat calmly. If C.C. didn't know him better, she'd think he didn't have a care in the world. The green haired girl sighed and turned back to face the window.

She remembered the incident very clearly. Lelouch never brought it up again. It was almost as if it had never happened. No one except Lelouch, who had been there with her, knew what had _really _happened, and C.C. intended to keep it that way.

'I hope he really did forget.' she mused.

She loved teasing him. C.C. didn't know Lelouch's past too well, but Kallen had told her and Xingke one day that the poor boy had suffered a lot. She knew he was dumped, and some drama happened with his family. Kallen had only given a vague summary, so that's really all she knew about it. A light hand on her shoulder disrupted her thoughts, and she looked up to see Lelouch smiling down at her. His beautiful violet eyes looked down at her amused.

"You know, I don't see much fun in staring at stationary planes. There's really nothing fascinating to look at here."

His gaze shifted to look out the window, and he sighed lightly.

"If you're going to sleep the whole way I'm _definitely_ not letting you have the window seat next time."

C.C. looked around and noticed that half the people were already out.

'Wow, how long was I spacing out for?' She looked at the aisle across from them and saw the others were already standing up. Kallen yawned, and was trying to wipe something off her chin.

"C'mon guys. I want to make sure our stuff made it here." Xingke called out from behind Lelouch.

"Yeah, hurry up. We'll meet you guys where the luggage is" Lelouch called out and walked away with Xingke. Both boys were relieved to finally be away from the cramped walkways.

Once they were out of the plane Lelouch turned to Xingke, and smiled kindly. Kallen had bad sleeping habits. He remembered a few times where they shared a bed, it wasn't like sharing one with C.C. At least the amber eyed female didn't hit hard. He'd only wake up on the floor. Kallen was a different story. He was usually woken up in the middle of the night with a pain in his side where Kallen at accidentally hit him. Lelouch wondered if Kallen had hit Xingke.

'Even if she did, he probably wouldn't feel it' the violet eyed teen thought to himself highly amused.

Xingke was tough. He was definitely the strongest out of their little group. If Lelouch had to describe him he would have to say Xingke was perfect. He was smart like Lelouch, and strong like Suzaku. As if that wasn't enough, the man was also extremely good looking, and his skill at playing the drums was wonderful.

'Damn!' Lelouch thought unable to stop himself from comparing him. 'He's pretty good at everything. I wonder if he's better than Suzaku in-'

"You're hot, and I like checking you out too, but watch where you're going Lelouch" Xingke called out from his side, and chuckled lightly.

Lelouch blushed furiously. Xingke had caught him staring! It was then that Lelouch noticed they were pretty far from the plane. In fact, they were already near their destination. He could see the black conveyor belt with the various luggage bags on it.

Lulu heard girly giggles, and glanced around to see a bunch of girls staring at them. He looked at Xingke, and immediately noticed why.

Xingke had his arm casually hung around the shorter boys shoulder, and was guiding Lelouch through the crowds of people.

"Wow, that guys boyfriend is so cute!" a random voice called out.

"I know! Who is he, and where can I get one?" a girly voice squealed in glee.

A few more voices followed with similar cries, and Lelouch thought he'd die of embarrassment.

Xingke was _not_ his boyfriend! Hell, the man wasn't even gay! 'At least…I don't think he is…' Lelouch thought curiously, but quickly brushed that thought to the back of his mind, and pushed himself out of the other boy's hold.

"People are staring…" Lelouch mumbled shyly when Xingke looked down at him.

"Hey it's all good. You know, I never thought you'd be shy about it."

Normally he wasn't, but Rakshata's words had him on edge. When did he ever imply there was anything between him and Xingke? How could the fans think that? Sure, he hung out with him a lot, but he did that with everyone. Xingke was an awesome guy, and a loyal friend too. Lelouch scoffed at his thoughts.

'Loyal. _That's _something Suzaku could learn from the man.'

The dark haired drummer found all their stuff, and arranged a pile around them. Soon after they heard the familiar voices of their companions.

"That was irresponsible!" Ougi said disapprovingly.

"We said we were sorry!" Kallen's voice was loud and clear, even though they were still several feet away from them. "We didn't get drunk, only slightly buzzed I swear! It was like a farewell type of thing. It won't happen again."

Lelouch pulled out his cell phone, and checked the time.

"It's noon. Milly should be here already."

"Yoo-hoo~" a voice called suddenly, and a blond girl attached herself to Lelouch. She was accompanied by a blue haired boy. Lelouch had met him the last time he had been there.

C.C. blinked a little at the strange new comers, and waltzed to Lelouch's side to investigate.

"Oh my! Who's this Lelouch?" C.C. spoke lowly, and attached herself to the violet eyed male's arm.

Lelouch ignored the contact, and smiled kindly at Milly and Rivalz. He brought his free arm around to hug her back. It had been so long since he'd seen them. They had a lot to discuss, but the concert was only a few hours away. Catching up would have to wait, the drive to Ashford was about an hour and a half away, and they still had to prepare for the concert.

* * *

Suzaku was extremely annoyed.

Milly had only taken Rivalz with her when she went to the airport. She left the rest of them to work on setting up the stage. Everything else was taken care of, and the tickets were sold out the minute she said the Black Knights were going to be performing.

The whole school was buzzing with life. People from all ages were strolling around, waiting for the event to begin. Even though it wouldn't be for a few hours.

The tired brunette had to hand it to their crazy president. Milly _definitely_ knew what to do to get more people to come. This was all for a good cause, but Suzaku couldn't help but feel angry. He had to push his jealousy aside though, at least for now. He didn't know what Milly's connection to the band was, but he was glad he'd get to see them.

'Lelouch will probably be mad at me. Maybe I should befriend him first' Suzaku thought dismayed. 'I don't want to be just friends! He _has_ to take me back. I just have to remind him of my good qualities' Suzaku smirked, and glanced over at the now finished stage.

"Hey Milly just called me." Gino said walking towards the rest of the group. "We have security duty, because we're guys" he said looking at Suzaku. 'but Nina, Shirley and Anya are free to go."

The girls sighed tiredly and ran off to get ready for the concert. It was starting in an hour, and Milly still hadn't showed up with the band.

Although he was annoyed, Gino's words calmed him down.

'Security duty huh?' he smiled. 'This is the perfect opportunity to accidentally 'bump' into Lelouch.'

Gino noticed the happy expression on Suzaku's face, and smiled to himself.

Suzaku really seemed to be on edge lately. He'd get angry for no reason, and Gino was worried about him. Just a few days ago he got mad, and stormed off to the bathroom. Unfortunately he just snapped at them when he and Rivalz arrived, and they _still_ didn't know why. Anya had picked out a cute cat for him, but Arthur (the cat) bit Suzaku every time the green eyed brunette reached out to pet him.

'At least this concert is cheering him up.' Gino thought to himself happily.

"Alright Suzaku, lets go get ready before the concert starts. Milly's going to be here any minute, and if we're not in our Knight of the Rounds uniforms she's going to kill us." Gino laughed lightly and ran in the direction of his dorm.

The student council members always wore specific white uniforms to events they planned. The name she dubbed the uniforms was strange, but so was the girl that thought of it. Wearing the outfits made them easy to find in case anyone had any questions. Suzaku had to briefly wonder if his outfit made him look good or not. He was going to be meeting Lelouch for the first time in a long time, and dammit he wanted to looks his best!

A sudden thought crossed his mind. 'Is my uniform even clean? He remembered Kaguya had accidentally spilled fruit punch all over it…and it hadn't been washed…oh shit!' he thought in a panic, and quickly headed off towards the school parking lot. Thankfully his house wasn't too far from the school.

* * *

They were late!

Suzaku growled lowly, and sped off in the direction of the school. Milly was going to be pissed. Hopefully the success of the fair would leave her in a good mood, and did every light they pass have to turn red as soon as they got to it?

Fate was _not_ on his side today. To make matters worse when they finally did arrive, there were no parking spaces.

"Well this is fucking perfect!" Suzaku seethed. "Everyone and their mom came."

Kaguya giggled from the passengers seat, and gently caressed the small cat in her lap. Suzaku shot her an annoyed look, and she smiled up at her angry cousin sweetly.

"Don't look at me Suzaku. You're the one who's uniform had to dry."

"You spilled juice on it!"

"Yeah, like two weeks ago! You had plenty of time to wash it" she cried back in defense. Suzaku could be so mean sometimes.

'He's going to make me late to Zero-sama's concert!' the young girl thought sadly. It was her first concert, and she was extremely nervous. She was wearing her favorite pink outfit. It was traditional Japanese style, but she hoped her boyfriend-to-be wouldn't mind.

"And why the hell did you bring Arthur?" Suzaku asked irritably.

Kaguya was nice, she was, but bringing a cat to a concert was the stupidest thing he'd ever seen her do. Cats don't want to go to concerts.

"Because I wanted to, so what?" she stuck her tongue out, and Arthur snapped his head up to hiss at Suzaku.

Finally finding a space at the far end of the parking lot, Suzaku parked and quickly checked himself in the small car mirror before heading out. Kaguya hurried out as well, and ran up to catch up with Suzaku. He'd locked his car, and nearly sprinted off in the direction of the music.

The concert had started awhile ago. The Black Knights were almost finished up with one of their songs. They lyrics filtered through the air loudly despite the distance between them and the stage.

_please accept_  
_please accept this offer? (it's over)_  
_this is all for you_  
_transcend_  
_fiasco_

_rubberneck_  
_passing motorists_  
_a mangled tuna-can-car rests_  
_repair this tattered skin_  
_hold it in your hand_  
_you've already glistened through the window_  
_you've already set us all_  
_free_  
_free_  
_free _

The chorus played out for a bit before the song ended. Suzaku cursed his luck. He could hear lots of people cheering, and then the band started up another song.

_War is overdue_  
_The time has come for you_  
_To shoot your leaders down_  
_Join forces underground_

Suzaku smirked when he heard the lyrics. He figured Lelouch's dad had something to do with this song. Lelouch harbored an unnatural hatred for his father. He couldn't really blame Lulu though. Charles had always been a cold father towards his boyfriend when they were dating. Suzaku often wondered if the man even cared about his son.

_Oppose and disagree_  
_Destroy Demonocracy_

_Lose control_  
_In increasing pace_  
_Wantonly waste_  
_Intention erased_  
_Whatever they say_  
_These people are torn_  
_Wild and bereft_  
_Assassin is born (yeah) _

Before he knew it the song was already over, and they had reached the main festival area. Various booth's filled the path. People were walking around enjoying themselves, but the main attraction was the stage. More importantly the band currently playing. Kaguya squealed in delight, and tugged at Suzaku's sleeve.

"He's right there! Oh my god Suzaku! We have to make it to the front!" Kaguya started running towards the screaming crowd fans, and joined up with her friend Tianzi on the way.

Zero laughed merrily, and looked down at the crowd before him in happiness. Nothing was more fulfilling than pleasing his fans. Speaking of pleasing fans…

He turned to C.C. The last song they played was always pretty hard for the bassist. He felt bad for the green haired witch panting lightly at his side.

"We're going to take a quick fifteen minute break" Zero said, and smiled at the crowd. "I hope you stick around."

Loud cheering followed, and the singer took C.C.'s hand gently. He pulled her away behind the stage, and Kallen followed quickly. Xingke slightly bowed, and shot a grin at the mass of fans in front of him, before he followed after them as well.

His fan girls sighed dreamily.

Suzaku walked up to Kaguya and Tianzi. Both girls were talking excitedly.

"I'm sorry Tianzi. I would've been here earlier, but _someone_ had to fix himself. I don't see why either. It's not like Suzaku's going to get a girlfriend or anything."

Both of them giggled and sneaked glances at the brunette that had joined them.

Suzaku just rolled his eyes at their silly antics. He looked around, but could see no sign of any of the band members. They were probably hanging out behind the stage. Suddenly a hand gripped his shoulder tightly.

"You're late I see. Lucky for you Rivalz and Gino seem to be fine without you. You will be making this up to me later though~" she finished sweetly.

'God, I really hope it isn't paperwork' he thought fearing the extreme boredom that it always brought.

"Ah, Arthur!" Kaguya cried. Arthur the cat jumped out of Kaguya's arms and started running off. Kaguya and Tianzi raced off after him, and Suzaku pulled out of Milly's hold to chase him as well.

Bad cat or not. It was his pet, and he had to make sure no harm came to him.

They pushed past the people, and continued. Soon after Suzaku saw the little girls run past Gino, to the restricted area behind the stage. Trying to get there as well he started running in that direction as well, but Gino's arm suddenly stopped him.

"Gino why are you blocking the way?" he cried angrily.

"Sorry Suzaku. Milly's orders. No one's allowed back there."

"Eh? Do I look like a fan girl to you?" the brunette hissed.

"Whoa, calm down" Gino said laughing nervously. He didn't understand his friends urgency, but he didn't want to upset Milly.

"Kaguya and Tianzi are back there chasing after Arthur. How could you have missed them?" Suzaku said glaring irritated at the silly blond. "If Milly finds out you were paying more attention to answering text messages she's not going to be-"

"Alright alright! Go, but please don't tell her" Gino couldn't believe what Suzaku had said was true, but if the girls disturbed the band and Milly got wind of it…

Suzaku quickly pushed past Gino, and continued on his way. The stage they made was quite huge. Nearing the corner he heard voices, and the sound of someone falling.

"I think he went-oh my god, are you okay?" Kaguya cried loudly.

"Yes…I'm fine" a deep velvety voice said shortly after. Suzaku could easily recognize it.

'Lelouch!' He rounded the corner, and saw the girls standing in front of Zero. His exaggerated outfit a bit dirty from having fallen back on the ground.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to run into you like that" Kaguya said sadly. 'Now he's going to hate me, and think I'm rude!' she thought distressed.

Tianzi stood still next to her raven haired friend. Zero, the one and only singer of her favorite band was laying on the floor really close to her, and he was holding the cat they were chasing!

"Is this little fella yours?" Lelouch stood up and smiled down at the girls kindly.

"Yes! Well…he's actually my cousins cat, but-"

"Lelouch…" Suzaku spoke up suddenly. Unwilling to go unnoticed any longer.

"Suzaku! It's not polite to address him as if you know him well! Call him Zero-sama." Kaguya cried indignantly. Turning she looked back at Zero apologetically.

"I'm sorry. Suzaku's not normally this rude."

Lelouch's violet eyes widened to stare at the man before him. The two girls were momentarily forgotten, as he looked into his ex's emerald green eyes.

"Suzaku…" Lelouch managed to choke out.

'This can't be happening! What the fuck is _he_ doing here?' Lulu took slow deep breaths to try and stop his heart from racing at the unwanted feelings the other boys simple presence stirred. Bittersweet memories invaded his mind, and he was left shocked and speechless.

"Kururugi?" an angry voice spit out from behind Lelouch.

Suzaku turned to see an angry Kallen glaring daggers at him. The other two band members stood beside her staring at him curiously.

"Oh…Suzaku, you know them?" Kaguya cried out surprised, and totally oblivious to the tension in the air.

Lelouch found strength in Kallen's company, and tried to compose himself as best he could. He couldn't even think with Suzaku around, he had to focus on something else…

"So…uhh…?" the violet eyed male said, looking at the two younger girls expectantly.

"Oh! Kaguya, I'm Kaguya Sumeragi, and this is my friend Tianzi" the young girl announced cheerfully. "That over there is my cousin Suzaku Kururugi, but umm…you already know him right?"

'Unfortunately.' Kallen thought to herself in anger. 'What the fuck is this bitch doing here?' she seethed, and chanced a look at Lelouch. The red head wasn't stupid, she _knew _Suzaku was living here in Japan. She heard about the death of his mother, and Prime Minister Kururugi was his father. It was only natural that Suzaku would move back to Japan. She just hadn't expected to find him in Ashford.

C.C. didn't understand what the big deal was about. So a couple of fans snuck around to their private space, it wouldn't be the first time. She sauntered over to Lelouch and draped her arms around him.

"Sorry ladies. This ones mine" C.C. stated teasingly, and smiled at the little girls. She expected one of the girls to glare in jealousy, but to her amusement it was the boy that did! His piercing eyes glared at her menacingly. She had to blink a few times to get over her shock.

'This boy's pretty hot. Is he interested in Lelouch? I should test this…'

Leaning up against Lelouch's side, she tilted her face up and kissed him lightly on the side of his cheek. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Suzaku frown, and he visibly tensed.

'Oh, this is going to be fun' C.C. thought amused at the situation. She didn't know who this boy was, or why Kallen knew him, but she loved teasing people, and this boy seemed quick to anger.

Kaguya blushed at the girl in front of her. She wished she was as beautiful as C.C. or even Kallen. No matter though, she loved the whole band, and she loved challenges. If it was for Zero's love, she'd use this opportunity to prove that her love was the strongest.

Suzaku had not counted C.C. as a potential obstacle.

'Dammit! This isn't good. This has got to be a joke. Why would Lelouch be interested in C.C.? She's the weirdest!' he thought annoyed. The display of affection didn't settle well with him, but he couldn't exactly tear her away from him. Suzaku thought for sure if anyone in the band was having affair with him it would be Kallen. She seemed to care about Lelouch a little _too_ much for it to just be friendship. Perhaps Kallen has one-sided feelings for her best friend? Either way, Suzaku was _not _going to let her screw this up for him.

Xingke coughed behind everyone successfully gaining their attention.

"It's great that you guys want to play catch-up, but now's not the best time. You three shouldn't even be back here." he stated looking at Suzaku, Kaguya, and Tianzi. "Tell you what-" he calmly walked up to Lelouch and took the cat out of his arms. He turned to the small girls and handed the small feline to the white haired one. She blushed, and he grinned at her. "if you leave now we won't tell Milly that you were here."

The girls nodded and walked away, dragging an angry Suzaku with them.

"Alright, I'm pretty sure we passed the fifteen minute mark awhile ago. Lets go play already," Xingke said running towards the stage.

C.C. and Lelouch walked back as well. Kallen sighed sadly and followed shortly after.

They quickly grabbed their instruments, and took their places on the stage. The restless crowd cried as Lelouch approached his spot at the front. He smiled down at them. He felt strange knowing Suzaku was somewhere in that crowd, but this was where he was most at peace. Standing in front of his adoring fans. Suzaku was not going to get the best of him! He must've shown up to tell Lelouch how perfect his life was. Well, Lelouch wasn't going to stand for it! He had to let the other know he was happy without him.

"Sorry to make you guys wait so long!" Lelouch shouted into the microphone. The crowd went wild, happy that they had returned. Shortly after his comment the music started up, and Lelouch started to sing along.

_All of my love_

_What keeps the pressure building?_  
_What takes your breath away?_  
_What do I have to do to make you want to fall in love with me?_  
_Fall in love with me_

C.C. started at Lelouch amused, and turned to see the faces in the crowd. Most of the looks he was receiving showed his fans already adored the ground he walked on. This song was no longer necessary.

_I want you to notice, what you've been missing_  
_I want you to feel that, feel that deeper side of you_

Lelouch spotted Suzaku and the girls he was with quickly making their way to the front. He looked at Kaguya, and sang along.

_All of my love_

_What is your satisfaction?_  
_I'll give you all you need_  
_What do I have to do to make you want to fall in love with me?_  
_Fall in love with me_

The young girl looked like she would die of happiness, and Lelouch was quite pleased with himself. He shifted his gaze over at his annoyed ex, and made sure he had the brunettes undivided attention.

_I want you to notice, what you've been missing_  
_I want you to feel that, feel that deeper side of you_

_All of my love_

_I want you to notice, what you've been missing_  
_I want you to feel that, feel that deeper side of you_  
_Deeper side of you_

_I want you to notice_  
_What you've been missing_  
_I want you to feel that_  
_I want you to feel that _

This was war, and there was no way in hell Lelouch was going to let Suzaku win. _No one _wronged Lelouch and got away with it. Suzaku was going down, and he'd use all his sources to make sure it happened.

In the end, sweet vengeance would he his.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Eh, sorry if Suzaku's like really weird. That's just how he came out *shrugs* Also I used the title of the story in this huh? The original title was going to be along the lines of 'Payback's a Bitch' but I changed it.

I really hope you guys liked this chapter. I liked writing it :o It was a bit longer than I intended it to be, but hope you don't mind. I also hope this was satisfying. I have a pounding headache, so I'll leave you here.

Review if you have time~ (Tell me if there's anything you'd like to see later too, that's always fun.)

Thank you for reading :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do** not** own Code Geass. I also **don't **own the song "Listen to your heart" by Roxette or D.H.T.'s cover of the song. (Most of you are probably more familiar with that one. Don't worry that also includes me too~)

**Warnings: **Strong Language

AU since obviously, Lelouch is not a famous singer and The Black Knights, sure as hell aren't a rock band.

Just so you guys know, I really do listen to all of you, and take everything you say into consideration :)

To Dreamie: I don't believe ATC sings the song, perhaps you meant D.H.T.? Sorry if I'm wrong =/ Also I decided on this song, because it seemed like your first choice. I apologize for having to mention you here. I'm not particularly fond of mentioning specific people, but I hope you don't mind.

To any of you that like my music selection and have made it known: Thank you! Seriously :D I absolutely love it that you guys enjoy it. If you don't like the music it's cool, you can easily skip the lyrics since they're italicized :)

For the curious: Euphemia had a motive for doing what she did, but that'll come in later. Also about the whole Suzaku thing. I'm trying to make him sound less possessive x.x Let's see if it works.

Anyways, on with the show~

* * *

Lelouch clutched a pillow to his head trying to block out the loud noise in his room, so he could try and get back to sleep. Try being the key word, seeing as the two other occupants in the room seemed hell bent on ruining it for him.

The concert had ended rather nicely. He'd successfully avoided seeing Suzaku for the rest of the evening, and had even managed to leave early like he usually did. Honestly it was still a shock for him. Didn't Suzaku live in Britannia with his mother?

To make matters worse, Lelouch couldn't stop thinking about the stupid green eyed brunette. It was driving him mad. He missed out on sleep, because of him!

'Fate has an awful sense of humor. What other explanation could there be to finding Suzaku here on my first day? I did want to see him again, but I was hoping to have a hot boyfriend or girlfriend by then,' Lelouch thought dryly. He shot a glance at C.C. and Xingke who had their backs to him., and were facing the television. 'I guess C.C. will have to do for now.'

He smiled at the green haired witch. She had unknowingly helped him last night. She enjoys playing the role of his 'girlfriend' a little too much. If he hadn't been so out of it he might've complained when she kissed him. She rarely acts that way in public. Needless to say, it's embarrassing when she does. As a matter of fact, she's even ruined some of his attempts at meeting new people that way.

'Guess I'm going to have to get use to her being like that in public. I can't blame the fans. Even I have to admit we really _do_ look good together. Too bad they can't see there's no actual chemistry between us,' he sighed and looked at his two friends wailing to the music playing. 'She might as well take the title of being my girlfriend though, since she already sleeps in my bed, wears my shirts, and has claimed my wallet as her own personal piggy bank.'

Xingke and C.C. finished singing the song on the game they were playing.

'Are these two singing loud on purpose, or has my hearing improved? Geez, I guess there's no sense in trying to sleep with these two around. Why the hell did they set up the game system to be in my room?' Lelouch mentally cursed, and flung the covers off of him to sit up in his bed.

"Damn Xingke you suck," C.C. said teasingly, and pointed to the large words on his side of the screen. It read Amateur. "At least you didn't get tone deaf again."

"It's because all you pick is girly songs. Aren't there any good ones on this game?" he sighed when he saw her highlight and press x on another girly one.

Lelouch could hear a very familiar tune, and waited for the lyrics to start to see if he was right. Sure enough _this _was the song he thought it was.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile._  
_I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea._  
_You've built a love but that love falls apart._  
_Your little piece of Heaven turns to dark. _

It use to be one of his favorites. He hadn't listened to it, since his break-up. Well, the other version he use to like was slightly different, but the lyrics were the same and Lelouch was reminded of the very first date he'd gone on with Suzaku…

-Mini Flashback-

_Listen to your heart_  
_When he's calling for you._  
_Listen to your heart_  
_there's nothing else you can do?_  
_I don't know where…_  
_eh I don't know why,_  
_but umm listen to your heart?_  
_before you tell him bye_

The brunette flashed him a sheepish smile and continued to sing, or at least tried to. He was terrible, and he couldn't remember some of the lyrics. Not to mention his tone was way off.

_Sometimes you wonder if the fight is worthwhile._  
_…uh…_  
_They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,_  
_the little piece of heav-. _

"Shit!" he cursed and looked down embarrassed, when he sang the wrong line.

_Listen to your heart_  
_When he's calling for you._  
_Listen to your heart_  
_there's nothing else to do._  
_I don't know where you're going_  
_and I'm not sure why,_  
_but listen to your heart_  
_before you tell him goodbye. _

Lelouch smiled up at Suzaku, and gave him a thumbs up when he'd gotten almost all of the lines right. It raised Suzaku's confidence, and he kept singing with minimal mistakes.

To be honest, Lelouch was nervous too. He'd never dated one of his friends before, he hoped this wouldn't end bad. Kallen would probably be mad when he told her, but can she really blame him? Suzaku was quite the catch.

It had actually been him that had suggested going to a karaoke place, when Suzaku had asked him out. Lelouch knew that his friend was going to be shy, because the brunette had never actually dated a guy before. Lulu thought the light cheerful atmosphere of this place would help relax his friend. Well, _boyfriend_ now.

He blushed, and looked a little away from his boyfriend who seemed to be having fun now making a total fool of himself in front of everyone. Lelouch laughed at the goofy grin on the others face.

Suzaku probably wouldn't want any public displays of affection, which was fine for now. Maybe he'll eventually warm up to the idea.

_Listen to your heart_  
_When he's calling for you._  
_Listen to your heart_  
_there's nothing else you can do._  
_I don't know where you're going_  
_and I don't know why,_  
_but listen to your heart_  
_before you tell him goodbye. _

Suzaku bowed and headed over to where Lelouch sat. Amusement clearly written all over the raven haired boy's face.

"What did you think?"

"I think you ruined my favorite song," Lulu replied jokingly, and laughed a little.

Suzaku chuckled, and shook his head. It wasn't as awkward as he thought it would be. Being with his cute little stubborn friend felt nicer than being with any girl ever had.

"I'm glad it's you I'm here with Lelouch," Suzaku had whispered lowly and turned away, not intending to be heard.

Lelouch had heard it though, and it lifted any left over doubts he still had.

-End Mini Flashback-

Lulu was abruptly disrupted from his thoughts as a heavy weight suddenly knocked him back into a laying position. He gasped. Having the wind knocked out of you was _never _fun. Although the memory he'd just remembered wasn't pleasant either. He hated thinking about that stupid bastard.

He glanced down, and glared at the amber eyed female that was laying on him.

"What the hell C.C.? I swear, sometimes you can be such an attention whore," he grumbled tiredly.

She just smiled innocently, and reached up to playfully ruffle his hair.

"Kallen says it's time to get up. You slept like all morning, it's already noon. We still need to pick up our schedules from Ashford, and Milly said she wanted to meet us at the student council room. Something about a tour? I don't know, but it sounds like fun. Also look at this," she sat up a little to straddle his hips, and show off her outfit. "These were sent from the school. Kallen and Xingke are already changed too. We're just waiting on you," she finished smoothly.

Lelouch started at her blankly.

'Wait a minute. When did she go change?' he wondered in astonishment. He looked over at the tv. The game was already turned off. 'Damn, I guess I better hurry.'

Lelouch quickly pushed C.C. off of him, and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

He wanted to look presentable. Lulu also hoped the young fans from the day before attended the school, because Kaguya was the perfect pawn to start him off. Suzaku was bound to attend Ashford, why else would he be wearing the same uniform as Rivalz and Gino?

"Leave my uniform on my bed. I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Alright," she responded calmly and left to go get it.

C.C. wanted to hurry and leave already. After Lelouch had left, C.C. had asked Milly about the Kururugi boy. Apparently he wasn't just a regular student there. C.C. had guessed it from his outfit, but still had to ask. It turns out Suzaku is _in_ the student council, and she couldn't wait to get to school. She was totally going to flaunt Lelouch around.

'Kallen knows him somehow, and he appears to be interested in Lelouch…' she shook her head, 'In any case, this will be fun,' she mused.

* * *

The group wandered had been wandering around the campus for awhile. Lelouch and Kallen were trying to remember where the enrollment offices were. It'd been so long since they were there, and at the that time they weren't even actually attending Ashford.

Two familiar girls stepped into view. Lelouch instantly recognized them as the little girls from the day before.

'They do go to this school?' He sighed happily. These were just the two he was hoping to see. Although now was probably not the best time to chat them up. They had to get their schedules from the front office, and then head to the student council room. 'Suzaku must be around here too…is Euphie with him? She probably still lives in Britannia,' he quickly dismissed those thoughts as they neared the little freshman.

"Kaguya and Tianzi was it?" he asked, even though he already knew he was right.

The two girls stood in shock. _**The**_ Black Knights were there standing in front of them, at school, talking to **them**! They blushed and nodded excitedly. Lelouch shot them a smirk, and saw the cute little Japanese girl practically melt.

He had to admit. These girls really were cute, but not really his type. Although their drummer would never admit it, cute and little is more Xingke's type. Lelouch made a quick mental note to not introduce him to Nunnally if the time ever came. Rolo was safe, because he's a boy.

Kaguya will undoubtedly come in handy. She _is_ Suzaku's cousin. Does Suzaku care a lot about her?

Lelouch smiled at her kindly, and patted her on the head. Yes, he'd have her wrapped around his finger in no time.

Who would've guessed Suzaku would've had a cousin? Better still, was the fact that said cousin was a fan of his. The game had just begun, and he already seemed to have the advantage.

"I hate to bother you two, but we seem to be lost. Would you mind pointing us in the direction of the enrollment offices?" Lelouch asked smoothly.

"O-of course! They're…umm," Kaguya turned away, and looked around a bit. "that way!" she said pointing to the left. "Just head left, and the building should stand out pretty easily. Would you like us to lead you there?"

"Well that would be wonderful. Are you sure you don't mind?"

"We don't mind!" both girls chirped in unison.

Kallen blinked, and stared at Kaguya. This sweet little girl seemed nothing like her stupid oaf of a cousin. She laughed to herself for being suspicious of her at first.

Xingke was chatting away with them the whole time there. Lelouch occasionally added input, and overall the young girls were immensely enjoying themselves. It wasn't just because they were in the presence of their future husbands either…well maybe that was it, but the conversation was pleasant. Hearing C.C. and Kallen argue behind them on what they'd be ordering for lunch was amusing as well.

* * *

Kaguya and Tianzi left after they'd dropped them off, but the office had been packed. It took forever for the people at the desk to get to them, and when they did the wait only took longer. It seems the staff were very pleased to meet them, and wanted to be assured that yes, the Black Knights really _were _going to be attending Ashford. Lelouch even flirted a bit with C.C. while they were in there. Some of the other people in the office took pictures of them. Lulu knew Rakshata would be pleased.

'Well, it wasn't that bad,' Lelouch sighed tiredly as they headed in the direction of the student council room. 'At least I got Kaguya's number.'

When he'd taken her phone from her hand to write in his number, he made sure to 'casually' brush his fingers against her hand. She turned a deep shade of red. It was adorable, but Lulu hoped she'd mention it to Suzaku. He wanted his ex to know _exactly _who he had his eyes on.

He also hoped she didn't give his number to random people, although it seemed very unlikely. She looked trustworthy. Lulu had stressed how important it was for her not to give the number to _anyone else_ by lying about it being a special token of his thanks. Truth be told, he just wanted to make himself seem like a romantic. She looked like the type to like those kind of guys.

When they reached the room the door to the room was already open, so they just walked in and waited for Milly to finish talking before they made their presence known.

"Careful Milly, even minions have a limit to how much they can take," Lelouch laughed and looked around the room. He was glad to see their surprised faces.

'I guess Milly didn't tell them we'd be attending here. At least we won't be bombarded just yet.'

Kallen had met Nina and Shirley after they were done playing. They seemed nice. She smiled at them, but her good mood was instantly killed when she caught sight of the familiar green eyes of one equally shocked Suzaku Kururugi. He was sitting beside the stupid blond guard from yesterday, and a small pink haired girl.

'Suzaku? Geez, we can't go anywhere without bumping into this asshole,' she mentally cursed. She reached out and grabbed Lelouch's arm tightly. He turned to her surprised, but followed her line of sight and froze.

Suzaku quickly composed himself, and thanked lady luck. Who would've thought he'd get to see Lelouch so soon? Lulu didn't look happy to see him, but he expected it. It's something he'd have to fix. He took in the bands appearance. They all had uniforms on…are they students? Then it clicked, and Milly's short speech didn't sound as weird. She was talking about showing guests around. Normally he wouldn't care too much and it was never big enough for her to brief them on it. Milly usually assigned Nina, Gino, and Shirley to those tasks, but Suzaku found himself wishing she'd give him the job for once.

'He's in the student council? I should've seen this coming,' Lelouch hummed in amusement. 'Perhaps I can make the most of this. Alright Suzaku, let's see where you stand.'

Lelouch turned to C.C. and gently reached for her hand. She leaned into him, and sighed lightly. C.C. looked directly into Suzaku's eyes and smirked. The glare he shot her brightened up her day.

Suzaku frowned. 'Lelouch isn't seriously going out with her is he?'

"I'm glad you guys have finally decided to join us. Alright listen up. I was going to have Shirley show you around, but she has to meet up with the swim team," Milly started up. Shirley looked about to object, but Milly shooed her off. "I appreciate you wanting to help Shirley, but go on and meet up with the team already. Nina and Anya have to do research for a class, so lets see who's left…" she trailed off and glanced around the room, trying to decide who to partner up with who. She caught sight of Lelouch and Suzaku. Lelouch was looking at her expectantly, but Suzaku had his full attention on her dear old friend Lulu.

'Well, Suzaku _is_ a fan, and he has been acting rather strange lately…maybe this will cheer him up,' she briefly wondered.

Honestly she was a bit surprised at Lelouch's lack of attention to Suzaku. She thought for sure that he was his type, even though Suzaku's as straight as an arrow.

"Suzaku, I want you to show Lelouch aro-" Milly didn't even get to finish before she was interrupted by Kallen.

"Fuck that!" she spit out angrily. "Give us a damn map Milly. We don't need to be shown around."

Her blue eyes widened as she heard her friend speak. C.C. and Xingke didn't look too interested in the matter. Well, the day certainly kept getting more entertaining by the minute.

'Does she have something against Suzaku?' Milly caught sight of her glare directed at the silly boy. 'I'm sure if I would have asked Rivalz she wouldn't of cared.'

C.C. was actually very curious about the whole thing. It normally took a bit more to get Kallen this riled up. Either way, she had to wonder what the history between them was.

Nina nodded in agreement with Kallen. She never really liked Suzaku. It wasn't that she had anything against Japanese people. Kallen, her idol, was half Japanese after all.

Lelouch was actually quite pleased with the way things were turning out. Perhaps he really could work this out in his favor. He was hoping to get close to Kaguya to ask about Suzaku, but this is better. The best type of information comes straight from the horse's mouth anyways. He can't exactly pull his world from underneath him if he doesn't know what's important to him right?

He pulled his arm free from Kallen's hold, and removed himself from C.C.'s side.

"Let's go Suzaku. After you guys show us the school we have to head back and practice," Lelouch stated professionally and headed for the door.

'I'll just study him for now. Hopefully he won't bring up too many questions. I don't really feel like talking to him right now,' he sighed tiredly.

Kallen looked like she was going to argue it more, but Lelouch shot her a warning glance.

Milly nodded her head, and told Rivalz and Gino to show Xingke and Kallen around. She would personally lead C.C. around. She had a few questions she'd been dying to ask her.

* * *

Suzaku looked back at Lelouch as they continued to walk in silence. It didn't take long to show him around, but he didn't want the trip to be quite over just yet. He found it hard to begin his apology. Sorry wasn't going to be effective.

"Lelouch…are the rumors true?" he couldn't help but ask. It had been something that's been bothering him for awhile.

"Hmm?" Lelouch said sounding bored. "What rumors?"

'Is Lelouch playing dumb?' he thought angrily.

"Lelouch, you know what I'm talking about."

"Not really."

"About the people you've been dating. You didn't really date them did you?"

"Oh, the majority of those were just rumors."

Lelouch had seen the way Suzaku had reacted to his answer, It wasn't a lie. He had dated some.

'Hmm, Suzaku still has feelings for me?' He smiled lightly. This was going to be good. He'd been wondering if the brunette still liked him. Even the slightest bit was good enough. It would make this game a whole lot easier.

Lulu had caught the annoyed look Suzaku had on his face when facing C.C. 'I can't believe I actually thought for a second that Suzaku liked C.C.! She's not even his type. He's into dainty girls like Euphemia. Speaking of which, did they start seeing each other after I left?' The violet eyed boy couldn't help the hurt that tried to claw it's way to the surface. That had been a harsh blow.

"What about you? Have you been seeing anyone? Euphemia maybe?" Lelouch hoped his voice had remained casual. He didn't want Suzaku to know he was actually interested in his answer.

"Euphemia? Lelouch I don't like her like that," he said pleadingly and turned to really look at him. He'd taken Lulu to see the roof. Hardly anyone went there.

"Could've had me fooled," Lelouch muttered lowly.

"I've dated a few people too, but I'm not currently with anyone."

Suzaku had lied. He hadn't actually been with anyone. He felt no one could even begin to compare to Lelouch, but he had lie. Lelouch wouldn't want him if he was undesirable.

Lelouch wanted to smack himself for being so naïve. He couldn't believe he'd actually spent part of his time wondering if Suzaku was thinking about him. Of course the bastard was running off with other people.

"I have to thank you Suzaku," the coldness of his voice did not go unnoticed by Suzaku. "If it weren't for you, we might've not had the courage to make it this far. If you were good for anything it was for this one purpose." Lulu felt dejected. He hated the fact that Suzaku's stupid comment actually had an effect on him.

Suzaku was about to respond, but they were interrupted by the door bursting open. They both turned to see C.C. and Milly walking towards them.

"There you are Lelouch. I've been looking for you love," C.C. called out playfully, and threw her arms around him when she got close enough.

'What the hell? What's gotten into her all of a sudden?' He could see Milly grinning at him. 'Just what had these two talked about?' Before he could think much further on the matter, C.C. had pushed herself up on her tip-toes and kissed him fully on the lips. It took him a second to respond, but he wrapped his arms around her and leaned into it as well. Knowing full well that Suzaku was watching angrily. If looks could kill, C.C. would be dead by now.

"Wow," Milly laughed. Her suspicions were right. Lelouch really was dating C.C. She had arranged this whole, show around the school to get the girl alone. She wanted a direct answer from the green haired female.

Lelouch pulled away and smiled at Milly. He didn't care that C.C. was kissing along his jaw, down his neck, as long as she didn't-

'What the fuck?' the raven haired boy hissed in pain. C.C. had bitten him? Dammit! She better not be trying to leave a hickey. Milly doesn't need that much convincing!

Suzaku stared in disbelief. What the hell was that woman doing to Lelouch? Lelouch didn't like being marked, he never had. Why the hell was he letting C.C. do it now when not even _he_ had been given the opportunity?

"See Milly, Lelouch _is_ my boyfriend," she smiled at the two, enjoying the look of irritation on the Japanese boys face. "and he loves me very much. In fact, he's going to get me pizza right now."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Is this better? I have to admit, there's something I dislike about this chapter. A wave of melancholy has overwhelmed me, I hope it didn't affect this.

I noticed a few errors in the last chapter, and fixed what I remembered seeing.

**Somewhat Irrelevant Side Note: **My HDD is dying (I will be losing all my files). My video card, or my screen is also dying. I really hope it's the damn video card, because I just got this screen a month ago. I uploaded some pictures to my imageshack. The links in my profile, feel free to browse if you want.

Review if you have time~

Thank you all for reading :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do** not** own Code Geass. I also **don't **own the song "Die Tonight, Live Forever" by InnerPartySystem.

(Sorry if you've already read this, and it had the wrong song title =/)

**Warnings: **May Contain Strong Language

AU since obviously, Lelouch is not a famous singer and The Black Knights, sure as hell aren't a rock band.

Sorry guys…I know it's been awhile since I've updated this. I'm finally back though~ I still need a new computer, but I should be fine for now. Hopefully there will be nothing to stand in the way of my updates :D

Also, disregard what I said about InnerPartySystem earlier. I like this band, and you guys don't seem to have a problem with my music selection…so I'm going to make them the main band I take songs from. :)

Thanks for your patience, let's get on with the show~

* * *

Lelouch glared at his bassist, but he had to give the witch some credit. C.C. really knew how to get what she wanted.

"Are you sure? Wouldn't you prefer something else?" Lelouch asked although he knew C.C. would decline.

"I'm sure. Now c'mon lets go already. We still have to go find the others," C.C. quickly continued, and tugged at Lelouch's arm impatiently. As much as she loved annoying Suzaku, he wasn't above Pizza on her list of priorities.

"Alright. I guess we'll see you guys later. Milly, you said no one's going to be in the auditorium later right? Mind if we use it to practice?"

"Of course you can use it Lelouch, but why would you want to? I mean…you guys have a sound room in your house right? Isn't that where you normally practice?"

"It's still being set up," Lelouch replied casually. It didn't really bother him that the room wasn't finished. They did arrive rather abruptly. "We're going to have a concert in a few weeks at a stadium in Tokyo. I kind of wanted to get a feel for how big the place will be…also I don't really want to interrupt your band room's practice session."

"Oh! I forgot they practiced on Friday, but it's alright Lulu. I'll have someone bring your instruments. They'll be here by the time you get back from Pizza Hut."

"Thanks Milly." Lelouch waved and let C.C. pull him away from the two student council members. As soon as the rooftop door swung closed behind them, Milly laughed in delight.

"I knew they were dating! Shirley owes me 50 bucks," the blond woman cried triumphantly and slid her hand in her pocket to retrieve her cell phone.

"How could you possibly _know_ something like that?" Suzaku replied solemnly, and stared off in the direction the others had left in. His mind raced with all the past events he remembered seeing the Black Knights in. Suzaku never believed the rumors about Zero's love life. The singer never seemed particularly _into_ anyone when he watched. It added to his mysterious allure, however thinking back on it now…there could have been something he missed. Zero seemed to hold a platonic relationship with all of his band members. So why was he seeing the green haired bassist? "What made you so _sure_?"

So lost in thought was Suzaku, that he failed to notice the intense blue eyes that studied him. Studied the way he was unconsciously glaring at the door. The way his fists clenched as his words grew in volume.

Milly was sure of one thing. Lelouch's relationship was bothering Suzaku somehow.

She walked towards him, and gently placed her hand on his shoulder to try and lighten the mood. In the time she'd known the brunette, she had never been exposed to this side of him. Suzaku was always all smiles. She had to wonder if the hostility Kallen displayed earlier had anything to do with his sudden change. Perhaps her and Rivalz weren't the only ones on the student council with ties to the Black Knights…

"I guess you can call it woman's intuition."

"No. Something's not right Milly. _She's _not right for him, and I don't really think they're in…love," Suzaku concluded firmly. A small frown coming over him as he spoke the last word. He couldn't think of a reason why Lelouch would date the strange bassist. C.C. seemed to be an opportunist. If she was dating Lelouch it would be because she _wanted _something from him.

His glare intensified as a look of pure animosity crossed his features. Just thinking about C.C. with her arms all over Lelouch put him in a foul mood.

"Don't worry Suzaku. You'll find your own C.C. someday," Milly spoke whimsically from his side.

He quickly turned to face her, and shot her a shocked look. "Why would I want another C.C.? I think one's already pushing it…"

"_Oh?_"Milly replied playfully, and raised an eyebrow in curiosity. A small smirk tugged at the corner of her lips. "Then would it happen to be Lelouch you want?"

"Huh?" Suzaku flushed in embarrassment. "I-it's-"

Milly cut him off with her sudden burst of laughter.

"I was only joking Suzaku. Sorry if I offended you or anything. I know you're not into guys. I just wanted to see how you'd react."

"Right…" Suzaku trailed off sounding unsure. Would it be better to admit his feelings to Milly? Maybe she could help him out. She _is_ one of Lelouch's best friends, or at least seems like one. She doesn't hate him, so she couldn't possibly know about him and Lelouch's falling out…

"Why don't you think C.C. and Lelouch make a good couple Suzaku?" Milly asked in curiosity.

"I get the feeling she's interested in something else."

"Hmm? Like his money? You know she's also in the band right? She has fame and fortune, so there's no reason she'd need to use him."

"I don't know Milly," Suzaku frowned and looked at the floor. "Something about her seems off. I think the Black Knights could find themselves a better bassist."

"Maybe, but chances are Lelouch hand picked her himself," Milly finished cheerfully and offered Suzaku a smile. Something about the situation was peculiar. She quickly made a mental note to look into Suzaku's history. Somewhere down the line he met with Kallen. All she had to do was trace their files back to a possible encounter, and confront one of them. 'Was Lelouch somehow involved? Maybe Suzaku was a friend of theirs?'

"Hey, weren't they going to play in the auditorium?"

"Oh my god," Milly cried out suddenly. "I forgot to send for the instruments! Suzaku, I want you to run over to the Black Knights' house, and pick up their instruments. Hurry up though, and take Gino and Rivalz with you. They should be in the meeting room."

Suzaku nodded, and quickly headed off. He knew Milly was going to send them to do it. He couldn't help but wonder what Lelouch's room would look like now.

* * *

Suzaku frowned, and crossed his arms as he stared into the somewhat clean room he knew belonged to his raven haired ex.

There were lots of boxes around the room, but that's not what bothered him. No, what bothered him was the female clothes neatly folded at the edge of the bed, and the make-up sitting innocently on the sleek black vanity. He knew Lelouch didn't wear make-up or women's clothes by choice, so his next guess was that C.C. had set up refuge in his room.

'God that witch is getting on my nerves,' Suzaku scowled and continued to survey the room. He smiled when he finished. It seemed Lelouch still preferred intricate looking things. Suzaku instantly recognized the old navy blue guitar propped up beside the bed. It was an old gift from Nunnally. He remembered the day he'd taken her to buy it. She had saved her allowance for weeks, and hoped to buy her brother a guitar to practice. In the end he had pitched in to help her get it, but they had achieved the desired result and made Lelouch extremely happy. He hoped Lelouch hadn't changed too much in his absence.

'The rest of his stuff is probably still packed away. Did you keep anything I gave you Lelouch?' Suzaku instantly frowned when he remembered the last time he'd seen Lelouch when they were still together. That memory was engraved in his head. He could still see Lelouch glaring at him in anger. His beautiful violet eyes glistening with unshed tears as he yelled at him and Euphemia. The lost look in his eyes as he heard his sister's confession. Suzaku gave a short cry of frustration and tugged at his curly brown hair.

'Why did I have to be so stupid?'

"Hey are you alright?" Gino and Rivalz poked their heads into the room.

"I'm fine," Suzaku turned to them, and tried to compose himself.

"What's been up with you lately, Suzaku? You're acting strange," Rivalz questioned.

"It's just…I was just reminded of something recently…I guess it got the best of me."

"No kidding," Gino replied back concerned. "You know we're always here for you if you need to talk."

"Yeah."

"Any chance you can tell us what's bothering you?" Rivalz continued curiously.

"I was reminded of my first love," Suzaku replied sadly. "My one and only."

"Who?"

"A Britannian, from the Britannia family…"

"Wait a minute, do you mean _**the **_Britannia family? As in, the Britannia _royal_ family?" Rivalz cried in shock.

"Wow, who was it?" Gino whistled in amazement. "She must have been beautiful."

Suzaku laughed to himself. '_She_? Wouldn't that be perfect? If Lelouch was a girl I wouldn't have nearly as many problems. I guess I could humor them a little.'

"_She_ is beautiful. I screwed up though, and _she _left me,' Suzaku sighed tiredly. "I'm going to fix it though. I'm not giving up."

His friends smiled, and cheered him on.

"I'm glad to hear that Suzaku," Gino chirped happily. "If there's anyway we could help just let us know alright?"

Suzaku brightened up at his friend's words. He knew they wouldn't be able to help, but he appreciated the thought.

"Hey guys," Rivalz chimed in worriedly. "I've got a few of the mics here, but which guitars are we taking? I know the band, but I really have no clue about their instruments."

Suzaku and Gino turned to see Rivalz pulling a few guitars from the boxes littered around the room. Suzaku noticed that the navy blue guitar previously propped up against the wall was now in the small pile around Rivalz's feet, and walked towards it to remove it. Rivalz shot him a questioning look, but he brushed it off and carefully set it back in the spot he'd seen it in.

"Are you sure that's not one of them?" Rivalz asked sounding unsure.

"Don't worry. I'm positive this isn't one of the ones we should be bringing," Suzaku responded curtly. The prospect of C.C. using something so valuable to Lelouch really irked him.

"He's right," Gino piped in cheerfully. "That blue guitar has six strings, and I've already found Kallen's trademark red guitar. We have to look for a bass guitar now, so try to find one with only four strings."

They quickly set off to find the rest of the equipment they'd need, and headed back to school before Milly murdered them for taking so long.

* * *

"Don't you dare do that again," Lelouch hissed, and glared at the green haired witch.

C.C. just smirked and hugged his arm closer to her.

"I really don't know what you're talking about Lelouch," she responded sweetly.

"Really? I didn't think your memory was that horrible," the raven haired boy bit out, and pulled down the the part of his jacked that covered his neck. "Look! Do you see what you did? It looks terrible!" Lelouch shoved C.C. away from him. He wasn't in the mood to deal with her right now.

Kallen and Xingke laughed behind them as they made their way to the auditorium.

"Calm down, Lulu. You can always cover it up. This uniform already does, so you don't have to worry about anyone here seeing it," Kallen replied calmly, but her expression showed she found this situation very amusing.

"I don't care if anyone sees it. The problem is I can see it, and that's bad enough," Lelouch huffed in annoyance.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about. If anyone asks you can always tell them your hot girlfriend gave it to you," Xingke winked and smiled at Lelouch who's cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Whatever guys. Let's just drop this already," Lulu replied lowly and turned from the others to open the auditorium door. As soon as the door opened they all heard a loud buzzing coming from inside. He quickly shut it, and turned so his back was facing the door. "You've gotta be kidding me," he hissed and rubbed his forehead. "And here I was, thinking we were going to have a standard practice session. I guess it can't be helped."

"Wow, news travels fast."

"No joke," Kallen cried out in astonishment. "I wonder who spread this little rumor around?"

"Well it's not really a rumor now is it?" C.C. hummed. "Since we're actually here and all."

"This almost seems like something C.C. would do." Xingke laughed, and shook his head. "I can't say I mind though. Playing for a bunch of fans that think we're music gods is pretty sweet."

"It's amazing isn't it Xingke? If Lelouch hadn't watched those videos you posted you might still be living in your parent's basement. Doing drum covers of famous songs." C.C. smirked playfully.

"Yeah, and you would still be homeless," he replied back in good-nature, but paused in contemplation. "Hmm. C.C., how did you learn how to play bass so bad ass if you didn't even have a house?"

She frowned, and tensed up a bit.

"That doesn't matter," Lelouch quickly countered. The others didn't know it, but C.C. only auditioned as a means to escape her past. He really didn't want her stirring up bad memories before a concert. Even if it was only a small unofficial concert. "C'mon. We have ourselves some fans to impress." He smiled up at the other band members, and caught C.C.'s low thank you as she passed him on her way to the stage.

There were lots of whispers coming from the other side of the curtain.

"Omg, are they really going to be here?"

"I think so," a young guy called out.

"I heard they enrolled in this school," a perky female voice spoke up.

"No way!"

Lelouch smiled, and motioned all of them to make sure everything was set up correctly. It seems the people Milly had sent got everything right. They even set up four microphone stands for all of them. Normally only Lelouch sang, but it gave him an idea for which song to perform.

Once they were all ready, Xingke pulled the string at the right side of the stage and the curtains opened. The loud roar that erupted was enough to make this whole thing worth it. Lelouch tapped his mic and spoke up calmly.

"Well, well. What do we have here?"

The crowd roared loudly again. Chants of 'We love you!' and 'Omg it's Zero!' engulfed the whole room.

"We were planning on having a simple practice session, but since you've all shown up we've decided to do something special."

He turned, and motioned the band to start up the song. It started off quiet, but after a short while everything picked up.

_You can feel the pounding_  
_Wrapped around your chest_  
_Nothing's too excessive_  
_When you've got nothing left_

Everyone leaned towards their mics and sang the chorus.

_We're all here 'cos we've lost control_  
_We're all here 'cos we've lost control_  
_We're all here 'cos we've lost control_  
_We're all here 'cos we've lost control_

_If we all should die tonight_  
_We will have no regrets_  
_If we all should die tonight_  
_We will have no regrets_

Lelouch stared out at the mass of bodies before him. He spotted the two young girls from the other day, and winked at them. They both looked at each other, and jumped in excitement.

_If this night should take my life_  
_(We cant go back we cant go)_  
_If we all should die tonight_  
_(we cant go back we cant go)_

The crowds swung to the rhythm, trying to fall in sync with Lelouch, not daring to sing a long for fear of blocking out his voice

_You can see the plastic_  
_Dripping off your face_  
_We may not all be pretty_  
_But we feel pretty fake_

_We're all here 'cos we've lost control_  
_We're all here 'cos we've lost control_  
_We're all here 'cos we've lost control_  
_We're all here 'cos we've lost control_

Lelouch scanned the audience again, and frowned when he noticed none of the student council members were present. He could have sworn Milly would've had something to do with this.

_If we all should die tonight_  
_We will have no regrets_  
_If we all should die tonight_  
_We will have no regrets_

_If this night should take my life_  
_(We cant go back we cant go)_  
_If we all should die tonight_  
_(we cant go back we cant go)_

_If this night should take my life_  
_(We cant go back we cant go)_  
_If we all should die tonight_  
_(we've got nothing left)_

The song finished after the chorus repeated a little more, and they cheered for an encore. They started up another song shortly after.

C.C. smiled at the fans cheering them on. Xingke was right. Pleasing their fans was very fulfilling.

Soon that song ended as well, and Lelouch found himself having to break the news to their enthralled fans.

"Well, it's been fun guys, but we've really got to go."

Several whines filled the auditorium, and Lelouch flashed his fans a cheerful smile.

"I know. I wish we could stay longer too, but it's getting late. Perhaps we can do this again sometime?" With that closing statement, Lelouch unhooked his mic and retreated to the back stage.

The disappointed fans wandered to the exists, and the band started packing up their instruments.

"Here."

Lelouch's eyes widened when C.C. tossed her guitar at him. "Wait. Why do I have to carry your guitar C.C.?"

"Because I'm carrying the mics," she responded coolly and placed all the mics into a nearby box.

Lelouch frowned, and was about to answer her but was interrupted with his phone ringing. He checked the number, and answered it.

"Hello? Yeah, What's up Rakshata?...Someone wants to do a project with us?" Lelouch sighed and started to head out.

"Who is it this time? Anyone interesting?" Lelouch replied sounding bored, but gasped and froze mid-step at Rakshata's answer.

Everyone turned to face him in curiosity.

"Are you serious? Agent Orange?"

The others stared at him in awe, eyes opened wide. Agent Orange, their favorite band, was requesting their partnership in something?

* * *

**Author's note: ** Alright guys, I hope you liked this. I'm still trying to get back into the swing of things. The next update **will not **take so long.

Review if you have time.

Thank you for reading :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do **not** own Code Geass.

**Warnings: **May Contain Strong Language

AU since obviously, Lelouch is not a famous singer and The Black Knights, sure as hell aren't a rock band.

Homework's a killer, and a killjoy. On the plus side I finally have a computer again. I'm not going to ramble because I know you guys deserve a good long chapter for your patience.

Also the italics in this chapter is going to be an interview they're watching. Sorry, I just thought I'd clear that up now to avoid any possible confusion.

This chapter was beta'd by my sister, **Nova Chaser. **If you see any problems, you can take it up with her :P

Thanks so much for reading, let's get on with the show~

* * *

"I...uh..hold on. I'll call you back later alright?" Lelouch responded quickly.

"What did she say, Lelouch?" Kallen spoke lowly from his side.

"They what?...I know Rakshata, but we need to discuss this as a band first," Lelouch continued ignoring the looks his fellow band mates were giving him.

"What's there to discuss?" Xingke cried in shock. "Don't tell me you're going to decline." He placed the box he was carrying down, and frowned at their raven haired singer.

Lelouch placed a hand over the speaker of his phone and glared at Xingke. "Of course not," he hissed lowly. "I want to make sure it's actually Agent Orange though. Rakshata says they've asked to meet with us first. What do you guys think about that?"

"I say we do it," C.C. replied calmly. "Was it Lloyd that called her? He's their manager right?"

"I think so," Kallen answered shortly.

"I don't know. He didn't actually call. She received an e-mail a little while ago and thought she'd tell us. Personally I would've confirmed it first, but I guess she's our manager for a reason right? She says she's sure it's them, but I'm a bit harder to convince." Lelouch brought the phone back to his ear. "Hello? Rakshata, are you still there? Yeah, get a hold of them again and work something out. If they'd like to meet up first tell them we also think that would be a great idea," he sighed and brought a hand up to rub his temple. "You better be right about this. Alright...see you later. Take care." He closed his phone and slid it back into his pocket. "She says we need to keep practicing."

"She should tell us something we don't know," Kallen deadpanned. "Still, If  
Agent Orange wants to perform with us I have absolutely no objections."

"Yeah. I still wonder why they didn't just tell her what they wanted over the e-mail though," Lelouch wondered out loud. He frowned when a sudden thought occurred to him. Maybe they wanted a favor from them. 'Perhaps they left it out so we wouldn't say no right away?' he thought curiously.

"They seem like cool guys in their interviews. I can't believe we're going to meet them!"

"That's not confirmed yet," Kallen quickly shot back, although her statement sounded weak to everyone's ears. They all rejoiced in the prospect, and reached once again for their abandoned instruments.

"I've gotta say the only thing I don't really like about them is the fact that they're **huge** fans of the Britannia royal family. God, I hate those guys," Xingke murmured.

'Good thing they don't know I'm one of them,' Lelouch inwardly groaned.

"Seriously. Aren't they like snobs or something?" C.C. laughed, and Xingke joined her in poking jokes at the snobby Brits. Lelouch and Kallen exchanged worried glances, and continued on towards the door.

"Just because all four of them were in the military or something."

"Yeah, but didn't Dorothy get kicked out of the band or something?" C.C. inquired, tilting her head to look at Xingke.

"You know, I also read that somewhere. I heard she was being a bitch. She was always picking fights with Guilford or something like that."

"I wonder who they replaced her with," Kallen cut in. "I hope someone who can keep up with her awesome guitar skills. Although I guess that's not a problem. Their newest songs sound pretty bad ass."

"We'll check out a video or something when we get back home," Lelouch replied and pulled open the backstage door of the auditorium. He blinked in surprise when his violet orbs met sympathetic green ones.

"I'm sorry," the small dark haired girl before him spoke sadly. "I accidentally let it slip that you were here, and then I saw my cousin walking in with instruments, so I followed him, and I saw him head here a-"

"It's okay," Lelouch interrupted her. He smiled down at her and reached out with his free hand to brush her bangs aside. "We had fun, but next time you want to hang out try calling me. I promise I'll answer."

She sighed and smiled at him lovingly. Lelouch almost felt bad for what he had planned for her.  
Kaguya looked like she could rival Nunnally in the innocence department. Speaking of Nunnally...

Lelouch walked past Kaguya and reached into his pocket to pull out his cellphone. 'It's almost 6. I wonder if Sayoko's already sent me the e-mail. I want to know how Nunnally's doing.'

They all started heading down the corridor towards the parking lot.

"Oh, Zero-sama! Wait!" Kaguya hastily cried out.

Lelouch paused ahead of her and turned to face the small girls running towards him. Tianzi was really quiet. He hardly noticed her behind Kaguya. He then turned back towards his friends and motioned for them to go on ahead without him.

"We'll be waiting for you in the car," Kallen answered shortly and waved farewell to the small freshman girls before walking away with C.C. and Xingke.

"What's up?" Lelouch asked calmly as he waited for the girls to catch their breath.

"I-I'm sorry. I forgot to ask if you wanted to come over to my house on Sunday," Kaguya sighed and stood up straight again. She tilted her head up to get a better look at her idol. Lelouch quirked an eyebrow at the different ways her question could be interpreted causing Kaguya to turn red in embarrassment. "Ah-um that's not how I meant it. Umm...my family is having a bit of a get together, and I'd like it if you could come."

"I'd love to go," Lelouch replied smoothly making both girls squeal in delight.

"Thanks! Everyone will start showing up around 7 p.m.. If you want I can ask my cousin Suzaku if he can drive me to your house, and we ca-"

"No, that will not be necessary," Lelouch cut in sharply. "I promise I'll be there on time. Just text me your address later."

"Alright then, well I guess we'll see you later," both girls smiled and waved. Lelouch turned back in the direction his friends had left in, and proceeded to head out. When he reached them they were arguing about what they'd be having for dinner. C.C., being the stubborn woman that she was, refused to change her vote from pizza to something else.

"We will eat whatever Ohgi made and that's final!" Kallen yelled out in frustration, successfully ending the conversation. Aside from some playful banter , the rest of the ride home was uneventful.

"We're home!" Kallen cried out happily as soon as they stepped into their house. "And boy, you are** not** going to believe what happened today."

"What happened?" Ohgi replied calmly as he walked out of the kitchen. "Dinner's ready by the way."

"Rakshata called today. Apparently _they_ want to meet with us," Kallen finished with a small smile on her face. She raised her hand to point at the giant framed poster that hung in their living room.

The poster was intricately designed. Only two people stood in the picture. The words "Agent Orange" stood out in large font underneath the two. The silver haired woman in the poster held a microphone in her hand. Everyone in the room could easily recognize her as Villeta Nu, the lead singer of Agent Orange. The man to her right was Jeremiah Gottwald, also known as Orange among their fans.

"Really?" Ohgi asked in bewilderment.

"I know. We were skeptical at first too," C.C. replied offhandedly and headed into the kitchen to see what there was to eat.

Lelouch left Xingke and Kallen in the living room, and went into his room to lay down. It felt like he only got to close his eyes for a few minutes before Kallen's small laptop was suddenly tossed onto him. He looked up to see both Kallen and C.C. standing before him.

"Thought you'd want to see how hot Dorothy's replacement is," C.C. said smiling from her spot by the foot of his bed. "I suppose it's something to look forward to," she murmured and walked out again.

"Hold on, Lelouch. I haven't seen it either," Kallen called out and walked over to his bed. She sat at his side, and retrieved her laptop from his lap.

"Did Xingke watch it already?"

"Yeah. He went into the kitchen and watched it with C.C.," Kallen replied easily and turned the video on. "Is this some sort of interview? I was expecting her to find a music video or something." They both turned to the screen, and watched the interview intently.

"_Hello everyone," chirped the beautiful woman on the screen. "I'm Cecile Croomy and today I have a special treat for you guys. Here to answer some of our questions, is the manager of Agent Orange. Everyone please give a warm welcome to Lloyd Asplund," the violet haired woman cried joyfully and the audience dutifully gave a loud applause._

"_Cecile-Chan," Lloyd whined. "Why don't you call me Lloyd-Senpai anymore?"_

"_Lloyd," Cecile sighed exasperatedly, "we're not in school anymore!"_

"_Bu-"_

"_Now stop complaining. You're here to answer questions remember?" A few people in the crowd laughed at the scene unfolding before them, and Cecile blushed brightly. "Ahem," she coughed and straightened herself out again. "Well then, back to the matter at hand. Lloyd, what's been going on with Agent Orange recently? I hear there's been trouble brewing in paradise."_

"_Trouble? What have you heard?" Lloyd asked curiously._

"_Well, I've heard that Agent Orange has lost their guitarist," Cecile spoke calmly. "Did Dorothea Ernst really leave the band?"_

"_Oh yeah," Lloyd said casually. "Dorothy's been gone for awhile now."_

"_Really?" Cecile cried in shock, but quickly recovered. "And umm...how's the band going to continue?"_

"_Well, we've already found a replacement for her."_

"_That's great news!"_

"_They already had someone in mind, even before she left."_

"_So Dorothea leaving has been a problem for awhile now?" Cecile asked Lloyd curiously._

"_Yes, well...she's never really been the cooperative type. She clashes a lot with the other members," Lloyd spoke calmly._

"_I see. Who did she mainly have a problem with?"_

"_I think the band would be better suited to answer that. In fact why don't you call them up? They're backstage right now."_

"_What?" Cecile cried in shock. "Lloyd you should really tell me these things before we start the show!" she hissed lowly, but the microphone still caught her words. Lloyd just smiled brightly up at the violet haired woman. "Alright then, everyone please give a warm welcome to Agent Orange," she yelled happily as soon as she'd recovered from her initial shock._

_The crowd cheered loudly, and Agent Orange appeared from the left side of the set. They strolled up regally to Lloyd, and sat on a couch beside the seat he was occupying._

"_Wow, you guys look fant-"_

Cecile's voice got cut off when Kallen skipped a little forward on the video. The camera was currently focused on Orange who seemed to be discussing something.

"_Yes well, our new member came with us today. You can meet him if you'd like," Jeremiah smiled warmly at the show's host._

"_Oh! I think we'd all like that wouldn't we everyone," Cecile spoke loudly and turned to face the crowd. Everyone gave loud yells._

_Villeta laughed and swiftly spoke up, "You can come out now, Rai."_

Lelouch who had turned his head to comment on Kallen's good timing, turned back to look at the screen incredulously. The name Villeta had mentioned held a special importance to him. He use to know a guitarist named Rai...

'Get a hold on yourself. Surely he's not the same-' Lelouch's thought process died when he caught sight of familiar light silver hair.

_Agent Orange's new lead guitarist came out sporting an outfit similar to what the other members were wearing. His blue eyes shined brightly when the camera zoomed in to get a closer look at him. He smiled warmly at Cecile and took a seat beside Guilford on the couch._

Both Kallen and Lelouch stopped paying attention to the video at this point.

"Since when has Rai been in Agent Orange?" Kallen cried loudly. Clearly she was just as surprised as Lelouch.

"Apparently since six months ago," Lelouch murmured lowly and checked the date the video was posted. He frowned and let his eyes take in the man on the screen. Rai looked almost the same as when he'd last seen him.

"Oh damn, we're suppose to meet up with them," Kallen frowned. "You know Lelouch...we can just cancel this whole thing. It's not like everything's been set in stone yet."

After a brief pause, Lelouch turned to look at Kallen in shock. "Why would we need to cancel anything?" he asked, finally registering what his friend had said.

"It's going to be awkward."

"Why? Agent Orange is awesome, and you know we've always dreamed of performing with them."

"Seriously? Lelouch, he's an old flame of yours!"

"Yeah, **old** flame, Kallen. I'm sure Rai doesn't even remember me anymore," Lelouch spoke firmly although he knew that wouldn't be the case. The odds of this being a mere coincidence were scarce at best. Despite the situation being awkward, he couldn't allow himself to be carried off by old emotions. They've always dreamed of this, and nothing was going to change his mind.

Kallen snorted, and Lelouch shot a weak glare in her direction. "I'm sorry, Lulu, but we both know that's not the case. You **know** how in love with you he was. I doubt his feelings for you have changed much since back then."

"That was a long time ago. We were still new in China, and we hadn't even formed The Black Knights yet."

"You know we'll be working with him when Rakshata and Lloyd work everything out, right?" Kallen asked worriedly.

"Yeah," Lelouch frowned. Now he knew for sure that it really was Agent Orange that contacted them. He briefly wondered if Rai had anything to do with the sudden offer. "We'll be fine Kallen. I'm not sure what he thinks of me now. Especially since I-"

"Broke his heart?" Kallen interrupted.

Lelouch flinched and looked down. "Did I really?"

"He looked devastated the last time I saw him, which is **why** I told you this would be awkward," Kallen stopped and looked down at the paused video. "He really was a great guy though. Why did you break up with him, Lulu?"

"Well it's not like I didn't like him," Lelouch said seriously, and looked back at Kallen. "He was the first guy I dated after Suzaku, and I thought he was perfect...but I wasn't ready for a relationship yet."

"Are you ready for one now?" Kallen asked and stood from her spot on his bed. Lelouch frowned, but otherwise stayed silent. Kallen sighed. It really annoyed her to see that her friend was still hung over Suzaku. "Get some sleep, we'll talk later." With that she took her laptop, and walked out of his room.

'I really wish you could have been the one to help me get over Suzaku, Rai...' Lelouch silently mused, and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Soon it was the day of Kaguya's party, and Lelouch couldn't stop thinking about Rai.

'I wonder how he joined Agent Orange...'

Lelouch threw on a casual dark outfit, and scanned over the text he'd received from Kaguya that morning. She had sent him her address, and he was looking over directions for how to get there. He still wasn't too familiar with the area.

He woke up late that day, so it wasn't long before he had to make his way over to her house. The sticky note he'd retrieved from the fridge door instructed him to take Kallen's car, because his hadn't been imported from China yet.

With a heavy sigh, he checked the time once more before he grabbed her car keys, and headed out. No one else was home except for him. Ohgi was out grocery shopping, and the others had already left to go bowling.

As soon as he arrived he spotted someone else also getting out of a nearby car. Upon further inspection he realized that the other person was none other than Suzaku.

'I knew he'd be here,' Lelouch inwardly cursed.

The green eyed brunette promptly shut the door of his car, and pressed the button on his keychain remote to lock it. Lelouch quickly noticed how well the other was dressed. It wasn't a fancy suit or anything like that, but compared to what Suzaku usually wore it might as well have been. As if feeling eyes on him, Suzaku looked up and spotted a curious dark haired male staring at him.

"Lelouch?" Suzaku asked bewildered. "What are you doing here?"

"He's my guest~" Kaguya chimed in gleefully from the direction of the front door. Lelouch looked up to see her smiling at him excitedly. "Please come in Zero-sama."

He did as he was told, and strolled up to her side. Suzaku made sure to stay closely behind.

"This is a pretty nice place you've got here Kaguya," Lelouch spoke lowly as he entered her home and turned to smile at the small dark haired girl now at his side. She tentatively reached to hook her arm in his, and looked up to see what he thought of it. Lelouch was looking away in thought, but seeing as he didn't object she smiled and firmly took hold of his arm.

The action didn't go unnoticed by Suzaku, and he glared angrily at his cousin. 'What the hell does Kaguya think she's doing?'

They walked around for awhile. Kaguya introduced him to anyone they happened to pass by.

"...and this is the study, Lelouch," Kaguya chirped happily, when they reached two large double doors.

"Hmm?" Lelouch said, snapping out of his thoughts. She opened one of the doors and they slipped inside. He looked at the various book covered shelves around the room, and traced the spines of some of the books nearby.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to get something to drink. Would you like something as well?" she asked curiously, knowing that if Suzaku wanted a drink he would have gone to get it already.

"Sure. I'll have what you're having."

Kaguya nodded and walked out of the room, leaving Lelouch and Suzaku alone.

"Lelouch," Suzaku spoke hesitantly, and Lelouch jumped a bit in surprise. He turned around to see Suzaku in the room with him. The door Kaguya left through was slightly open.

"Geez, you scared me, Suzaku," Lelouch hissed. He had been spacing out the whole time, and had forgotten Suzaku was with them.

"What's on your mind?"

"It's none of your business," Lelouch called back in annoyance. Now that Suzaku had interrupted his train of thought, he could really focus on his current situation.

"Lelouch," Suzaku tried again. 'Sorry won't fix this, but it's a start.'

"What is it Suzaku?" Lelouch turned completely to face the brunette. He studied Suzaku curiously.

"I'm sorry about everything, but...I'm glad I managed to help you guys out."

"What?"

"The other day...on the roof," Suzaku paused to glance into Lelouch's eyes. He couldn't quite distinguish the emotion swimming in his violet orbs. "You said I helped push you into creating your band."

Lelouch's eyes widened a bit. Had he really told him that?

"Your lack of faith in our skills did create an incentive for us..." Lulu trailed off monotonously.

Suzaku winced at his wording but smiled nonetheless. "I'm glad it worked out for you."

'He seems genuinely happy for us,' Lelouch silently mused. He frowned, however, when he noticed Suzaku was slightly closer to him than he'd last remembered.

"Your band sounds wonderful by the way, Lulu. I'm a big fan."

Lelouch frowned at the unwanted warm feeling blooming in the pit of his stomach. "Really now?"

Suzaku nodded, and looked away for a bit. "You know...I've never stopped missing you, Lulu." He walked closer, and the raven haired boy retreated further into the room.

"Suzaku," Lelouch whispered warningly.

"I love you, Lelouch," Suzaku announced sadly and quickly closed the distance between them. He crashed his lips against the other male's in a searing kiss, and wrapped his arms around the dark haired boy. Savoring the feeling of having the other boy near him again.

Lelouch's eyes widened at the sudden contact, and he glanced at the exit to estimate the distance between them and the door. He was surprised to find the young dark-haired girl standing there.

There at the door, stood a very shocked Kaguya. Her hands were curled around two cans of soda, and her mouth hung open. All the while only one thought was crossing through her mind.

'Suzaku's in love with Lelouch?'

* * *

**Author's Note:** I apologize if this chapter or the last one were boring. I've linked a picture of Rai to my profile, in case you guys don't know who he is. It should be in my favorite pairings section.

**Regarding **_**Agent Orange**_**: ** I have something like Nightwish and Within Temptation in mind for what their style of music is. At first I thought maybe they'd be a punk rock band, but have you seen the way they dress? Clearly they're a symphonic metal band. What do you guys think?

Also if you guys think it's been a long while since I've updated, feel free to send me a message. Sometimes I forget how long it's really been.

Review if you have time~

Thank you for reading :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do **not** own Code Geass.

**Warnings: ** May Contain Strong Language

AU since obviously, Lelouch is not a famous singer and The Black Knights sure as hell aren't a rock band.

Well, it's come to my attention that some of you are worried about Lelouch giving in too easy. Let me reassure you. I have no intention of reuniting them anytime soon.

I apologize for taking forever on this. I wanted to finish a chapter for one of my other stories, and that ended up taking longer than I expected. Then school came along and successfully ruined my free time.

To Viviboo: I actually am a fan of K-Pop! :D What's your favorite band?

Nothing I say will change the fact that I've taken too long on this, so without further ado, here goes~

* * *

Lelouch could only stare after Kaguya as she fled from the door. He closed his eyes and tried to shove Suzaku away from him, but the brunette had secured his arms around his waist.

'What the hell is Suzaku thinking?' Lelouch inwardly seethed.

He considered bringing his heel down on Suzaku's foot, but the lack of strength on his part would prevent it from being effective. Lelouch didn't like it, but it seemed he'd have to give into Suzaku. At least momentarily until he figured something out.

Suzaku didn't waste the opportunity Lelouch gave him. He delved in deeper into the kiss. Loving the fact that Lulu was being responsive. His happiness was short lived however, when he felt a sharp pain. He quickly backed away from Lelouch and held his mouth.

"You bit me?" he asked incredulously, and looked up only to meet with Lelouch's furious violet orbs.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, Kururugi?" Lelouch hissed. He brought his arm up, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. The look of hatred never wavering from his eyes.

"but I thought you-," Suzaku wondered a loud in confusion.

"No!" Lelouch quickly cut him off angrily looking both annoyed and repulsed. As if the idea of kissing Suzaku greatly disturbed him.

"But I-,"

"How dare you!" Lelouch continued. His voice shook a bit from the anger he felt coursing through him.

The hostility in the air was almost tangible, even Suzaku could sense it. Unbeknown to Suzaku however, was the fact that some of the anger Lelouch held was directed towards himself.

'Get a hold of yourself, Lelouch,' he inwardly chided himself. He didn't think he'd have to stop and re-solidify his defenses, but he wasn't expecting Suzaku to lunge at him either.

His heart was still racing from the close proximity. He'd unconsciously allowed himself to briefly enjoy being with Suzaku, but it was something he couldn't afford. Luckily images of the brunette and his dear _beloved_ sister soon remedied that problem. The mere thought of the Suzaku and Euphemia together left a bitter taste in his mouth. Suzaku's presence was a constant reminder of that day. He just needed to focus on that.

"Idiot!" Lelouch cursed, his glare still set on Suzaku. "I despise infidelity! Have you forgotten about my girlfriend? I don't know if you've forgotten, but _I'm_ not the type to cheat," he spit the last bit out with a tinge of sarcasm.

Suzaku's eyes widened a bit, as if suddenly realizing the significance infidelity played in their break-up.

'Shit!' Suzaku inwardly cursed. 'Maybe I should have thought this over a little more...'

Lulu straightened himself out and regarded the green eyed brunette coolly.

"This," the raven haired male started and motioned his hand around them. "..._thing_, never happened. I don't want C.C. finding out. Despite it not being my fault, the implications won't bode well."

Suzaku felt the uncomfortable jab of jealousy flare up inside him at the mention of the green haired woman.

"What exactly is she to you?" Suzaku asked bluntly. He stared into Lelouch's violet orbs curiously, however, the raven haired boy didn't miss the slight annoyance in the other male's voice.

He quirked an elegant dark eyebrow at the brunette and responded just as simply. "She's my girlfriend, Kururugi."

Suzaku frowned at the use of his last name. It wasn't like Lelouch to refer to him so distantly.

"Girlfriend?" Suzaku murmured quietly, his brows furrowed. He didn't quite believe it to be the truth. "I thought you were-" Suzaku paused momentarily, wondering if he should even attempt to finish that sentence.

"Gay?" Lelouch supplied with mild curiosity. He chuckled lightly, and shook his head.

Suzaku couldn't help but smile at the small notion. The sound of Lelouch's laughter was something he greatly missed.

"Why would I allow something as trivial as gender to get in the way of my affections? I'm bisexual, Kururugi. Just because I have a preference for men doesn't mean I don't like women."

And with that statement, Suzaku's short illusion was shattered. He couldn't understand why Lulu had taken up calling him by his last name, but it didn't sound right.

"Let me be honest with you, Kururugi. I'll tolerate you if I absolutely have to, but I won't stand for it if you ruin my relationship with C.C.," Lelouch bore a solemn expression. "She means a lot to me. I don't know what you think of me, and frankly I don't really give a damn, but _please_ don't screw this up for me. I think you owe me at least this much," he finished sharply, and glared at the brunette.

He amazed himself. As ridiculous as it sounds, if he were anyone else he'd probably believe C.C. to _actually_ be his girlfriend. He found the thought alarming, but it's times like these when Lelouch found himself truly grateful for the fake relationship he was forced into. His personal relationship to C.C. provided a reason to keep Suzaku at bay, and for the time being it was helping him cope with the sudden intrusion into his life.

'Does he still believe what Euphie told him?' Lelouch briefly wondered, however that train of thought was leaving nothing but bitterness in its wake, so he quickly brushed those thoughts aside. It's not something that mattered at the moment.

"I'm sorry," Suzaku apologized.

"Then save me some grief and pretend this never happened," Lelouch quickly answered. "It doesn't mean anything, so I'd like it if C.C. never found out." The true reason behind it being that the witch was already too curious about Suzaku. The less she knew about Lulu's personal life the better. He didn't want her going around digging things up about him that were none of her concern.

Suzaku frowned at that. He wasn't sorry for what he did a few moments ago. He meant it. No, what he was apologizing for was the rift in their relationship. If only he could mend it...

"Why do you care so much about her, Lulu? Out of everyone out there, why did it have to be C.C.?" Suzaku asked. She _was_ pretty, he'd give her that much, but she wasn't exactly the kind of girl someone would date.

"Why did it have to be Euphemia?" Lelouch quickly countered. He scowled, marring his normally handsome features, and looked away towards the somewhat still open door.

"I...uh..." Suzaku sputtered foolishly. He wasn't sure any kind of wording would make the situation any better. Lelouch was digging up their past, and all he'd done back then was make stupid mistakes.

"You knew she was my sister, and yet you slept with her anyway," Lelouch hissed lowly. That simple memory lived on in his mind like a filthy parasite. It overshadowed most of the good times he'd had in Britannia. "Do you have any idea what I went through?"

Suzaku couldn't answer. He knew anything he said at this point would only serve to further aggravate Lelouch, and he didn't want to upset him anymore than he already had. The best he could do is listen, and see if he could console him somehow.

"You made a fool of me," Lelouch continued. His voice was still laced with anger. He felt sadness building up inside him from the train of thought he was going down, but he quickly forced it back. Dealing with Suzaku was frustrating.

Suzaku wanted to say something, but he couldn't find the right words.

"I was too trusting of you, and look where that got me," Lulu cast his gaze to the floor. "Is there...?" he hesitated for a moment and shook his head.

'Geez, get a hold of yourself, Lulu!' he quietly reprimanded himself, and did his best to steel his nerves.

"Lulu, I-"

"Forget it. My free time is limited as it is. I don't need to waste what little I have on someone like you."

Suzaku couldn't help the hurt that crawled its way inside of him.

'Does Lelouch really mean that?' he had to wonder although it was depressing to think of the answer to that question.

"Lelouch, I'm trying my best to fix things," he spoke sincerely although he found himself strangely nervous all of a sudden.

"_Fix things?_" Lelouch asked incredulously. "How can you possibly fix something like this?" he murmured offhandedly.

Lelouch found himself liking the look of hurt on Suzaku's face. He kind of wished it would stay there permanently.

"Tell me then, Kururugi. What would you do if you were in my position?"

"In your position?" Suzaku asked apprehensively. He looked warily at the dark haired male as he strolled up to the desk in the room and leaned against it.

"Yes. If it were the other way around and _I_ were the one who cheated on _you_," Lulu paused, letting his question sink in. "Would you take me back?"

Suzaku's eyes widened in shock, and for a moment he was rendered completely speechless.

"I...well I," Suzaku's brows were furrowed in confusion.

'Why would Lelouch propose such a question?' he wondered. He paused for a moment, and came up with an answer.

"I would," he finally stated, after a few minutes.

Lelouch looked unimpressed. "You're a fucking hypocrite. At the first flimsy case of infidelity, you were ready to condemn me. How dare you say you'd take me back." His violet eyes glared fiercely at Suzaku, and his fists were clenched tightly at his side.

Suzaku frowned. It was true, but being apart from Lulu for so long _did_ help him formulate his answer...he'd never even thought about leaving him though. The thought of being left by Lulu was even further from his mind. He somewhat expected to pick up where they left off. He figured Lelouch just needed time to forgive him.

"Can't you give me a second chance? I made a mistake, but-"

"No. But nothing. How the hell can you ask for a second chance after what you did to me? How will I know you won't do it again? As stupid as it may sound, I gave you everything I had. I gave you e_verything_, and it wasn't enough. In the end _I_ wasn't enough," Lulu scoffed and shook his head. "I can't believe it took me so long to realize it."

"I love you, Lelouch," Suzaku said earnestly, hoping to ease Lelouch's mood a little.

Lelouch couldn't help but laugh at that. A wicked smile spread across his lips, and his eyes bore into Suzaku's, unforgiving. "If only that meant something."

Suzaku's frown deepened. He felt like Lulu was slipping away again. "We're...Lulu I mean it." he looked towards the dark haired teen, noticing the look of utter vexation on his face.

"I'd refrain from using that nickname, Kururugi. It's reserved for people I actually know."

"..but, I _do_ know you."

"Are you sure about that?" Lelouch asked challengingly. He was looking away from Suzaku, as if bored with their conversation. Had the circumstances been different, Suzaku would swear the strange tone he'd picked up on Lulu's voice was amusement.

Without waiting for a reply, Lelouch stood and made his way to the door.

"Wait!" Suzaku yelled after him, and rushed over to his side. He quickly grabbed Lelouch's arm and pulled him back.

"What?" Lelouch snapped coolly. He'd had enough of Suzaku for the day.

"Can you please reconsider giving me a second chance?" Lelouch didn't miss the hopefulness that came into Suzaku's voice.

'As if he has a chance,' Lelouch internally sneered.

"Maybe if I thought you had anything to offer. I honestly can't remember why I even went out with you in the first place. You're not even interesting. Your personality is tiresome, you lack intelligence," he gave the other man a once over, "and your looks are average at best." With that said, he promptly yanked his arm away from Suzaku's hold, and finished making his way out of the room, but not before catching the devastated look on the brunette's face. His emerald green eyes were dulled with sadness and filled with hurt.

Lelouch was satisfied with the look. Sure he lied a bit to Suzaku, but it's not like the moron didn't have it coming. It seems like he'd managed to stab him with his words, and it felt pretty damn nice. He also felt a twinge of something else starting to build up inside him, but he quickly dispelled those thoughts. He had no time for remorse. He was going to ruin Suzaku, and hopefully finish getting over him in the process. Hell, by the end of it all Suzaku might end up hating him as well.

He closed the door to the study behind him and proceeded to walk back down the hall they'd came from. The other guests were still mingling, and he was glad no one was nearby. It may have been awkward if anyone passed by and saw anything...

"Shit!" he hissed, suddenly remembering how they'd ended up in that room in the first place. "Kaguya was there! How much did she hear?" The encounter with Suzaku left him stupefied it seemed.

Lelouch made his way around the large house quickly. He scanned the faces around him as he passed, but he couldn't see any sings of the small ebony haired girl anywhere. After a few minutes of searching he finally found her sitting alone outside in the grass. He didn't waste any time. He made his way over the backyard's glass door and slid it open. The cool air brushing past him made him momentarily hesitate.

It suddenly dawned on him that he hadn't really thought of what to say. She could have seen a number of things. Had she left when he saw her go, or had she stuck around? He looked up to see Kaguya had yet to notice his presence. He sighed and walked over to her side. Was she upset? Kaguya didn't seem like her usual bubbly self.

He dropped down beside her, and regarded her curiously. She seemed to be deep in thought. Judging by the way she unconsciously shivered, Lelouch figured she'd been out there for a while. He slung his arm around her shoulders, making her jump slightly in surprise.

"Z-Zero-sama?" she cried in shock. Her eyes were wide, and she had a slight blush across her cheeks.

Lelouch laughed, and smiled at the cute expression on her face. "You look cute when you blush," he murmured, and looked off to the side.

Kaguya caught his statement however, and blushed even harder. She couldn't believe Zero was holding her and sitting in the cold beside her. It was almost like a dream, but she couldn't let herself get carried away. She needed to know what her cousin was to Zero. Did Suzaku know him?

"Zero-sama," she started, but wasn't sure if she was even in a position to ask him such a thing. It was personal after all...

"Hmm?" Lelouch hummed and turned to her. He caught the sad expression on her face, and rubbed his hand on her arm to help stave off the cold. "How long have you been out here? You must be freezing...do you want to borrow my jacket?"

"N-no that's alright!" she quickly answered. She didn't want to impose on his kindness. She liked the warmth of having him so close, but she couldn't be delusional. He didn't feel anything for her. At least not yet...

She quickly shook her head. She couldn't have those thoughts. He's with C.C., and besides her cousin and Lelouch were something too right? Those thoughts made her frown, but she couldn't deny it. The way Suzaku held Lelouch to him...it seemed like he really _was_ in love with him. Suzaku's not one to fall at first sight, though.

'Have they met before?' she silently asked.

"Are you having an affair?" she quickly blurted out. As soon as she realized she mentioned it out loud, she gasped and covered her mouth, squeezing her eyes shut in the process. She didn't want to see his expression. Once up in the air, the question sounded absurd, even to herself.

'Of course they can't know each other, Kaguya!' she mentally scolded herself. 'When would they have met?'

Lelouch was shocked by her sudden outburst. It didn't take a genius to figure out where her trail of thought had been either.

'So she did see us...' Lelouch silently mused.

"Kaguya," Lelouch answered seriously. With his free hand he reached over and gently grasped her chin, moving it to face towards him. "I would never cheat on C.C."

She timidly opened her eyes. "I'm sorry," she mumbled quietly.

"Why would you ask such a thing?" Lelouch questioned, feigning ignorance. He knew very well why she mentioned it, but he didn't want her getting any more ideas.

"Earlier I-I saw you and Suzaku. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but are you two...?" she frowned again not knowing how to ask without seeming intrusive.

"Suzaku?" Lelouch asked curiously, making sure to act like he didn't know the brunette.

"My cousin," she reaffirmed, noting the confusion in her idol's eyes.

"Oh, him," Lelouch spoke nonchalantly. "He's a," Lelouch briefly paused, "fanboy."

"You two aren't anything?" Kaguya questioned. "I saw him confess earlier."

"Don't take that to heart, Kaguya," Lulu replied offhandedly. " I don't know him. Your cousin's just a fan. I get confessions from fans all the time. I just wish he'd kept his hands to himself..." Lelouch trailed off coldly.

"Ah! He forced the kiss on you?" she cried incredulously, remembering the kiss she'd seen earlier. "I'm really sorry about his behavior. I didn't know he was going to be this way. I wouldn't have left you alone with him if I'd known."

"It's alright," Lelouch spoke softly. Her sudden change in mood wasn't hard to miss. She was happy that Suzaku wasn't anything to him. "It's not your fault. I took care of it already."

"I-" Kaguya was interrupted by the sudden ringing.

Lelouch sighed and removed his arm from Kaguya's shoulders so he could pull out his phone. He silently flipped it open, and held it to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked the person on the other line, and held his free hand up to pause Kaguya.

"_Lelouch, I know you're out somewhere, but can you come pick us up?_" he heard Kallen's voice from the other end of the line.

"Pick you up? Why?"

Kaguya intently listened to what Lelouch was saying. She couldn't hear the person on the other line, but Lelouch seemed to recognize them. She didn't mind the phone call though. Lelouch was undoubtedly busy. She was just glad he managed to come. Although now she wasn't as glad. Suzaku was her relative and he didn't leave a very good impression. She didn't even understand what he was thinking, but she was relieved it turned out to be nothing. She didn't want to give up on Lelouch just because her cousin decided he wanted him too.

"_Let's just say we got kicked out for being too loud_," Kallen answered back tiredly.

"What?" Lelouch asked surprised. Normally he'd scold Kallen, and demand a better explanation, but he didn't want to overwhelm Kaguya. He had an image to uphold.

"_Can you just come?_" Kallen hissed impatiently. Lelouch could hear C.C. whining in the background.

"Why don't you call Ohgi?"

"_Don't you think I tried asking him already? He wasn't happy. He told us to walk back._"

"Why don't you call a cab?" Lelouch continued his line of questioning.

"_C.C. spent all the cash we brought with us,_" Kallen sighed. "_We weren't planning on staying out too long._"

"Alright fine." Lelouch snapped his phone shut, and turned back to Kaguya. "I'm sorry, but the others need me to go get them." The phone rang again and Lelouch ignored it, not wanting to deal with his friends again.

"Oh, that's okay."

"I'm sorry to have to leave so early. We didn't really get to spend a lot of time together."

"It's alright," Kaguya answered softly, and smiled shyly.

"And about what happened earlier..." Lelouch trailed off, wondering if she'd get the gist of what he meant.

"Don't worry. I won't tell a soul," she chirped gleefully.

"Thanks," he answered relieved. The last thing he wanted is bad media representation to erupt from a misunderstanding. He turned and headed out. However, the incessant ringing was driving him mad. He decided enough was enough when he finally reached his car and pulled out his phone.

"What?" he yelled angrily. Lelouch paused wearily when he heard soft laughter from the other end of the line.

"_Now is that any way to answer your phone, Lulu?_" a familiar voice spoke from the other end.

"Rai?" Lelouch wondered aloud.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Took longer than expected surprisingly enough. Anyways I hope you guys liked it.

As always, review if you have some free time~

Thank you very much for reading. :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Geass

**Warnings:** N/A

Beta'd by **Nova Chaser**.

AU since obviously, Lelouch is not a famous singer and The Black Knights sure as hell aren't a rock band.

I apologize for the delay. This would have been finished a week ago if I had enough time to myself to type.

Thank you all very much for your lovely comments! I really appreciate them, and since this is the only way I can show my appreciation...well...here it is~ Next update will be within a week of this one to make up for making you wait so long. :(

* * *

Lelouch heard a soft sigh from the other end of the line after he voiced his question.

'Could it really be Rai?' he wondered to himself. It probably wouldn't be hard to get his number from Lloyd if they would be working together.

"_You don't know how much I've missed your voice_," he heard Rai say quietly from his end of the line.

There was no mistaking the sound of that voice and he no longer doubted himself. It _had_ to be Rai. The words made him blush, but it didn't relieve any of his tension. What could he possibly say to answer that? Had Rai even meant for him to hear?

"_How have you been, Lulu_?" Rai asked good-naturedly after a brief pause.

"As good as I can get I suppose," Lelouch answered simply, and dug his hand in his pocket to fish out Kallen's car keys. He was apprehensive. What would he say if Rai brought up their past? Was he alright with the thought of them collaborating? "How are you?"

"_I've been managing," _Rai answered._"So, you're in a band, huh?" _He cut in casually. _"It's great to see you and Kallen have finally made it. I wish I could have been there to congratulate you on your debut."_

"Yes...thank you," Lelouch managed to say and pushed the key into the lock. He felt terrible for cutting ties with Rai. Talking to him now wasn't making him feel any less awkward.

'I guess I should try to clear things up. I don't want things to be tense between us,' Lelouch thought to himself.

"Look, about what happened between us-"

Rai interrupted him with a cheerful laugh.

"_Lelouch..."_ he spoke softly after a short while. _"I understand. You weren't ready for a relationship __at the time. I'm sorry if I seemed a little pushy. I don't regret telling you that I loved you."_ He paused for a moment._ "I still do,"_ he finished with a smile in his voice.

Lulu's heart soared a little at the declaration. Rai was so kind and caring...He found himself suddenly angry. If his masochistic mind would stop filling his thoughts with Suzaku they may have still been together.

"_Don't worry. I'll try to keep my hands to myself this time. Although, I'm not making any promises," _he finished with a short laugh.

Lelouch knew he was just joking, but a small part of him couldn't help but hope otherwise. He also couldn't help hoping that Rai wasn't seeing anyone. He himself had C.C., but he's sure Rai already knew the real purpose behind their bizarre match up. After all, they were both in the entertainment business.

"_How are you liking Japan?_" he continued his inquiry.

Lelouch frowned at the question. Honestly he still wasn't happy about it, but should he really tell Rai that?

"It's...great," he lied.

"_That's a lie, isn't it?"_ Rai asked and chuckled. _"I know you don't like surprises. I watched your latest concert. If you had known about the move you would have been the one to announce it in Kallen's place."_

Lulu sighed. It was amazing how well Rai knew him, even after spending so much time apart. He opened the door to the car, and quickly slid in slamming the door shut afterward.

"I'm still having trouble adjusting here, but I'm sure things will get better with time," he answered with a bit more truth.

Rai hummed with approval. Lelouch heard another voice behind him, and Rai urgently spoke up again. "_Ah, it seems I'm running out of time! I thought I'd call you before this interview started, but I guess it's being done a bit earlier. I guess I should state the purpose for calling you out of the blue, although I would have loved to call just to talk. I'm sure you're aware that I'm the newest member of Agent Orange."_

Lelouch smiled. He was happy that Rai had managed to become a part of something too. "Yes, I heard." He had to wonder if his previous relationship had anything to do with their sudden collaboration, but he didn't want to appear like he was full of himself.

"_Villeta and Jeremiah were at your last concert. They're in China filming something right now, and they really liked your performance."_

He was speechless. Villeta and Jeremiah attended their latest concert? Had he known he's sure he would have been nervous. Their idols went, **and** they actually liked them? It seemed too good to be true.

"_5 minutes!"_ he heard someone shout from the other end.

"_I know! I know! Just give me a second!"_ Rai quickly shouted back. _"We have been asked to do a concert in honor of someone, and would really like it if you would share the stage with us. Our __managers have been talking out the specifics, but we thought it would be nice if one of us actually got a hold of you to talk. Everyone else is really busy lately, so I told them I'd call you. I'd really like to talk this out with you in more detail, but we can save that for when we actually meet in person again. I guess right now I'd just like a confirmation. We'll try to get everything taken care of so we can fly over there as soon as possible."_

Lelouch was a little taken back. "Yes, of course! We'd love to work together."

"_Great!"_ Rai exclaimed joyfully. _"I guess I'll let you get back to what you were doing. I'll talk to you later, Lelouch."_

Before he could get a word in, the other line went dead. Lulu sat in the car letting his mind process everything that had just happened.

They were doing it. They were **really** doing it. They were going to realize their dream and sing with _Agent Orange_! Better yet was the fact that the reasons behind it had nothing to do with his old relationship with Rai.

He was glad to be out of Kaguya's party, and heading out to pick up the other Black Knights. He'd be able to share the good news with them immediately.

* * *

"What the hell, guys?" Kallen shouted from across the restaurant table they were sitting at. Xingke and C.C. were both seated in front of her.

C.C., Xingke, and Kallen were currently waiting at a restaurant until Lelouch arrived. They were kicked out of the bowling alley over half an hour ago, and didn't want to be forced to wait outside. The whole day had been pretty tiring and they were all on edge.

"Kallen!" Xingke hissed warningly and looked around cautiously. "Do you want to get us thrown out of here too?"

The red headed woman in question shot Xingke a pointed glare, and did her best to cross her arms over her chest.

"As if," she spat. "C.C.'s the one that got us thrown out."

"Really?" C.C. asked with slight curiosity. "The way I recall it we were thrown out because you-"

"That's it!" Kallen shouted and quickly jumped to her feet and lunged at C.C. to cover her mouth. "I thought I told you to drop the subject."

C.C. struggled a bit against Kallen's hold, but the red head was obviously the stronger of the two.

Xingke sighed tiredly and rubbed the side of his face. Going out with those two was insane. What the hell had he been thinking? He should have stuck around with Lelouch. The party he went to was bound to be better than playing referee for his two female companions.

"Alright cut it out," he said simply and promptly reached to his side to pry Kallen off of their green haired bassist. Normally he'd side with Kallen, because she usually made more sense, but he really wasn't in the mood to deal with either one of them.

"It's not my fault C.C.'s so goddamn annoying," Kallen huffed as she sat back in her seat. She completely ignored the strange looks people were giving her from the other side of the diner.

C.C. laughed and pushed her long green hair back over her shoulders. She fixed her shirt, and took a slice of pizza from her plate.

"Leave it to you to order pizza in a sit-in restaurant," Xingke remarked tiredly. He honestly wondered why it had surprised him.

The green haired witch lazily turned to wink at him, and continued consuming her favorite food. Kallen shot her one more annoyed glance before turning back to her own meal as well.

"So we're just going to ignore the fact that Kallen totally beat the life out of those two idiots who groped her in the bowling alley?" C.C. murmured after she finished the slice she'd picked up.

"C.C!" Kallen hissed dangerously low. Her eyes glared daggers at their green haired bassist, but the large blush across her cheeks betrayed her true emotions. She was lashing out, because of embarrassment.

The witch smirked victoriously, and regarded Kallen with extreme amusement.

"It's all right to get kicked out for kicking their asses. They had it coming," she said offhandedly, and turned back to her unattended pizza.

"That wasn't why we got kicked out!" the red head cried out in disbelief. "The owner didn't like how you kept making goo goo eyes at his son."

C.C. just rolled her eyes. "Well someone had to do it. That boy was-"

"Lelouch!" Xingke cried out in relief as the jingle above the entrance sounded, and the door opened revealing their lead singer.

Lelouch gave Xingke a strange look as he entered, but shrugged it off and started making his way towards them. Xingke had never been happier to see their leader.

"God, I _so_ don't envy that fake relationship you guys have," Xingke remarked quietly. Kallen laughed, and C.C. smirked.

"I'm too much for you to handle," She responded playfully and lightly hit him on the arm.

"You got that right," Xingke scoffed, and turned his attention back to Lelouch. He was almost to their table when a high pitched squeal caught their attention.

"Oh my gosh! No way!" a small framed girl shouted excitedly, and ran over to Lulu's side. "Are you...? A-Are you perhaps...Lelouch Lamperouge? As in Zero from the Black Knights?" the girl asked sounding a bit more timid now that she was standing directly in front of him.

"In the flesh," Lelouch chimed cheerfully, and offered her a small smile.

"Oh my gosh," she gasped and patted her chest. She beamed brightly at him, and pulled out a pen from her pocket. "If it's not too much to ask, can I get an autograph and a picture?"

"Of course."

The girl sighed dreamily, and handed the pen to Lelouch. She rolled up the cuff of her long sleeved shirt, and directed Lelouch to where she wanted him to sign on the inner part of her sleeve.

The other three members were shocked.

"How did she notice him?" Kallen asked sounding surprised. "We've been here for awhile and she didn't confront us about anything..."

"Jealous Kallen?" C.C. teased.

"Of course not," she shot back quickly.

"I guess we underestimated Lelouch's presence. He really does command a lot of attention," Xingke said with a little admiration. He turned back towards his other members, but C.C. had disappeared.

"What the h-"

"Lelouch," C.C. cooed sweetly, and draped herself over his right arm. "I missed you."

"C.C.?" the fan girl asked in shock. "W-When did you get here?" she was undoubtedly startled, and she began to glance around the room. Her eyes caught sight of Xingke and Kallen, and if possible widened even more. "You're all here?" she exclaimed brightly. Her eyes shone with pure joy, and she gushed over the whole lot of them.

Lelouch simply nodded, and stopped writing. "Who should I make this out to?" he asked.

"Meeya. Meeya I. Hillmick," the girl responded quickly. She was intently watching Lelouch, as if he were the most important thing in her life.

Both Kallen and Xingke approached the others. Kallen had a drink in her hand, and was curious to see what the fuss was about. After Lelouch finished signing, he passed the pen back to Meeya, and she pulled a camera out of her purse.

"You carry a camera with you?" C.C. asked bluntly earning a hard slap in the back from Kallen.

"I'm in the photography club at Ashford," she said proudly. "I'm also in the swim team," she quickly added.

It wasn't hard to spot how interested the girl was in Lelouch. They could all sense where the situation would lead if given enough time.

"That's great," Lelouch hummed in approval. He quickly brushed C.C. off, and slung an arm around Meeya. She gave a surprised squeak and blushed hard, but said nothing to dissuade him. He then reached his free hand out for C.C. to take which she readily grabbed a hold of, and leaned onto his side for the picture. Kallen and Xingke both went to either side of them, and one of Meeya's parents snapped a quick picture of them.

They all separated, and Lelouch motioned the others to get their things. He bid farewell to Meeya who seemed sad to let him out of her sight, and headed out to the car. The other members quickly followed his lead and proceeded to enter once they reached the car.

"Xingke," Lelouch spoke suddenly and turned to face the backseat where said black haired drummer was seated.

Xingke turned to him curiously before catching the small orange container Lelouch casually tossed him.

"You forgot your medicine," he answered simply, and turned back to buckle his seat belt.

"Thanks," Xingke quickly murmured as he opened it and popped a small pill in his mouth before he pushed the bottle into the pocket of his jeans.

"Thanks for picking us up by the way, Lelouch," Kallen spoke softly from the passenger's seat. "I hope you enjoyed the party."

"I didn't."

Kallen shot a quick look at Lelouch, and furrowed her brows in concern.

"What happened?" she questioned flatly. Her tone making the question sound more like a statement than anything else.

"I'll tell you later," Lelouch promised, and glanced wearily at the two passengers in the back from the rear-view mirror. The last thing he wanted to do was discuss old flames with the members of his band, but he understood that Kallen had a right to know. He turned back to Kallen just in time to see her nod, and continued. "I do have some good news," he said lightly just as he eased the car out of the parking space and set out towards the road.

"Good news?" Kallen asked curiously from his side.

"I've officially sealed the deal with _Agent Orange_."

"Seriously?" both Xingke and C.C. shouted from the back.

"Did Rakshata call?" Kallen asked in wonder, and slid her hand into her pocked to check if she had any missed calls.

"Nope, Rai called," he said calmly. Even though Lelouch was watching the road he was extremely aware of the surprised glances he was receiving from his fellow members. He didn't even need to look at Kallen to know there was a concerned look on her face. She was undoubtedly thinking about the conversation Lelouch must have had with his ex.

"Rai, the cute new guy from _Agent Orange_?" C.C. asked.

Lelouch rolled his eyes, and ignored her comment. "He said the other members were busy, but that Villeta and Jeremiah were really looking forward to working with us since they attended our concert in-"

"They attended our concert?" Kallen asked incredulously.

"Yeah," Lelouch answered easily. "As I was saying, they have been looking forward to working with us, and Rai was asked to contact us so they can have a direct answer. He said they'll try to finish their activities so they can head over here as soon as possible."

There was a pleasant silence among them as they all contemplated the situation. They couldn't wait to meet their idols. In their excitement, the drive home seemed surprisingly short. Before they knew it, the headlights were shining on the white door of their garage. As soon Lelouch parked the car C.C. and Xingke quickly raced each other to the front door. Kallen slowly walked along behind them until she noticed Lelouch had stayed behind. She turned to walk back to him, and joined him as he sat on the hood of the car.

"It was...surprisingly easy to talk to him," Lelouch whispered quietly, his gaze still set on the stars above. "For a second I'd forgotten how long it's been since we last spoke."

Kallen didn't need to ask him who he was referring to. She knew he was talking about Rai.

"Does he have any hard feelings about...well..._you know_?" Kallen asked cautiously.

"No."

She couldn't help smiling at that. If she was lucky, Rai and Lelouch would pick up where they left off. The red head honestly couldn't understand why Lelouch had called it off in the first place. She figured Lelouch hadn't given Rai enough time. He was still hung up over Suzaku. She clenched her fists at the mere memory of the idiotic brunette, and turned to Lelouch coolly. Kaguya was Suzaku's cousin. Surely Lelouch had stumbled into him.

"Did you see Suzaku today?" She didn't even need to wait for a verbal response, because immediately after she spoke she saw Lelouch visibly stiffen.

'Fuckin' asshole,' she inwardly cursed. "What did he do?" Kallen demanded.

Lelouch sighed and glanced tiredly at her. "He kissed me," he spoke with an obvious hint of annoyance in his voice.

Kallen saw red. She clenched her fists tighter, and was about to storm off and find the idiot when Lelouch grasped her wrist and held her back.

"I took care of it," he said sternly. "Drop it." He glared at Kallen, warning her to forget about his encounter with his ex. Lelouch knew how much Kallen hated Suzaku. The last thing he wanted to do was involve his best friend in his personal vendetta.

Lelouch's phone rang, and sparring one last look at Kallen, he slid off the hood of the car and walked into the house with his phone pressed against his ear. Kallen stared after Lelouch until he was out of sight. She couldn't help the rage boiling inside her.

'Does Lelouch seriously expect me to sit idly by and watch Suzaku ruin everything again?' she huffed angrily. 'I need to put a stop to this.'

An idea quickly formed in her head, and she slid her hand into her pocket to retrieve her phone. Without wasting any time she dialed their manager, and waited patiently for her to answer.

"_Hello?_" Rakshata answered sleepily from the other end of the line.

"Hey, it's Kallen. Do you by any chance happen to have the individual phone numbers for the members of _Agent Orange_?"

"_I do, actually._"

"Great!" Kallen said aloud. "Can you give me Rai's number? Thanks."

She smiled to herself. If Suzaku insisted on bothering Lelouch, she'd just have to bring someone in to even out the playing field.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Finally finished with this chapter! I'm really sorry about taking a long time. For some reason my teachers this year are extremely relentless with their homework. =/ In any case, like I said above. I love you guys so much for leaving all those lovely comments, so I'm going to update this again within a week. :)

Please review if you have time to spare~

Thank you all very much for reading! :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do **not** own Code Geass. I also **don't** own the songs "Made Up Stories" by Go:Audio, or "Bliss" by Muse.

**Warnings: **Some swearing

Beta'd by the super awesome **Nova Chaser**, who kept poking me all week to write this.**  
**

AU since obviously, Lelouch is not a famous singer and The Black Knights sure as hell aren't a rock band.

Alrighty, as promised I tried to get this done as soon as possible. I hope it turns out good, because I'm putting off a lot of homework to write this. :D

Thank you all for the lovely comments. :3 I forgot to make a note of this in the last chapter, but for those of you wondering who Rai is, he's from the video game "Lost Colors". I'm sorry I didn't mention it before. I'm mentioning it here, because I don't know if I told any of you specifically.

Thanks to wolfofthemoon101, for the song suggestion! :)

In any case, here's the newest chapter~

* * *

Lelouch sighed and paced around his room.

"What do you think C.C. would say if she knew you were offering a date with me as a prize for your silly game?"

"_I already asked her_," Milly replied happily. "_She said it's fine as long as I give her a picture of it._"

'Typical up-supportive C.C.,' he thought.

"Well, have you considered how _I_ might feel about this? You think it's _okay_ with me to offer my girlfriend up as a prize?" Lelouch added with renewed vigor.

"_She told me it would be the opportune moment to show her off. And that chances are she'd have to fight more guys away from you than herself_." She giggled on the other end of the line.

He tiredly rubbed his forehead, listening to Milly. He wished he would have stayed outside with Kallen.

"_Lelouch," _the blonde spoke cheerfully_, _"_It might not even be you. The winner would get their pick out of your band and the student council.__ I think this is a great opportunity for the students to let loose and have fun_. "

"I disagree. I know what it'll boil down to if you have your way. You only want me to do this for your personal enjoyment," Lelouch deadpanned. "Why do you enjoy torturing me?"

She laughed from the other end. "_It's not torture. You'll like it._"

"I seriously doubt it," he mumbled to himself and shook his head. "I'll tell you what. Convince our manager to allow it and we'll do it." He knew Milly wouldn't let up easily. He just hoped Rakshata would excuse them from participating in Milly's silly school activities. He wasn't exactly sure what his blonde friend was up to, but if it had something to do with the student council club he's sure he wouldn't like it.

"_Give me her number at school, and I'll call her up right away_," Milly chirped excitedly, and Lelouch gave a small hum of approval.

"I'll talk to you later," Lelouch answered back, and hung up before Milly could try to rope him into something else.

He tossed his phone on the bed, and fell back on it staring at the ceiling.

The day had been more tiring than he'd thought. He didn't even want to think about what happened. He just prayed Kallen would drop the subject, and forget about his encounter with Suzaku. He appreciated her concern, but the matter was between him and Suzaku.

"I'll just worry about this tomorrow," he quietly said to himself, and stood up to lock his door. He didn't want C.C. sneaking into his room again in the middle of the night. Lelouch had his hands full with problems, the last thing he wanted to worry about was the witch sneaking into his room and stealing his bed. He turned the light off, and laid down to sleep. He'd deal with everything later. Just as he was drifting off to sleep he heard the loud buzz of his phone again. He groaned, and reached for it.

"What?" he snapped irritably.

"_Lelouch...?_" he heard a quiet feminine voice over the other end. He immediately shot up, and pulled his phone away to check the number. His mood lifted as he saw the familiar name of his old nursemaid on his caller ID.

"Sayoko-san?" he questioned eagerly, unable and unwilling to hide the shock and relief from his voice. It had been a long time since he'd last heard anything from her, and he was anxious to hear about his two younger siblings.

"_I'm sorry, we haven't been able to talk in awhile. Your brother and sister are fine._"

He sighed in relief, but had to ask anyway. "How is Nunnally?"

"_She's great, but she did hear a song of yours yesterday. The one you wrote after the break up you had. Pardon me for bringing it up. I know it wasn't a good time for you_."

"It's alright, Sayoko-san," he reassured.

"_She said you sounded sad, and asked if you actually went through that_," Sayoko spoke respectfully, but Lelouch knew she wasn't sure what to say about it.

"Tell her it's fine," he responded after awhile. "I'll be happy as long as she's enjoying herself."

"_I'll let her know._"

"How's Rolo?" Lulu asked a little hesitant. He knew his brother was harder to deal with than Nunnally, but he hoped he got less violent.

Lulu still remembered the day he was disowned. As he was about to leave through the main doors, he heard his brother storm into the hall from one of the side entrances. He'd apparently overheard the entire conversation and strolled angrily up to where their parents were seated. Lelouch heard him demand an explanation, but his parents refused. Telling him he was too young, and shouldn't worry about Lelouch anymore since he wouldn't legally be his brother anymore. Rolo defiantly said he'd leave with Lulu, but if the loud smack he heard resonating from the halls was any indication, his younger brother hadn't been successful. Lelouch reluctantly left the scene. He never got to check on Rolo for what happened, but figured it would be harder to leave if he sought him out first. He really would have loved to have taken Rolo and Nunnally with him, but at the time he wasn't even sure about his own living arrangements.

"_Your mother had him sent to a boarding school_," Sayoko responded evenly. "_Forgive me. I would have spoken out in his defense, but your mother wasn't in a tolerating mood. I'm sure it would have been my last day,_" she said mournfully.

Lelouch clenched his fists tightly at the mention of boarding school. What the hell had his parents been thinking? His only regret for walking out of his old life was leaving his two biological siblings behind. It was selfish of him to have confessed if leaving them was the price he'd have to pay, but he hadn't anticipated being disowned by his parents. He knew they'd be displeased, but to go to the extreme of disowning one of your own children? Lulu supposed he should have expected it, but he'd never forgive his parents. His father for denying his existence and forcing him out of the family, and his mother for not lifting a finger to stop it.

"It's...I'm just glad you kept your job, Sayoko-san. Please don't blame yourself. Knowing mother, there's nothing you could have said to change her mind," Lelouch spat the last bit hatefully, and glared at the illuminated part of the ceiling he could see from the light coming in through his window.

"Thank you," she replied in relief. "I should go now."

"Yes, that's fine," Lelouch murmured already feeling the effects of sleep wash over him. "Good night, Sayoko-san." He hung up and drifted to sleep almost instantly.

* * *

C.C. was having a terrible morning. It wasn't because it was a school day either. She was fine with school. She actually enjoyed going to class, although the main reason she enjoyed it was because she loved being recognized by the fans in class. What was bothering her was last night. Lelouch had the softest bed in the house, it was a well known fact among _The Black Knights_, but he'd locked the door to his room last night. C.C. honestly wouldn't have minded if she hadn't lost the spare key she'd made. She couldn't believe she'd lost it either. Just that previous morning she'd put it in her purse for safe keeping.

She sighed and shook her head, walking down the corridors of Ashford looking bored and apathetic. It had been a slow day in class, but she was looking forward to attending the student council meeting. She just loved teasing that green-eyed brunette boy. She was positive he had a thing for Lelouch. She almost felt sorry using her fake relationship around to rile him up, but if Lelouch wasn't going to entertain her she'd have to find something else to do to pass the time. She quickly reached the room she was looking for and entered without a word. She made her way to her usual spot on the couch in the back, and plopped down. She lazily looked over at the other council members.

'That's strange,' she thought to herself. 'None of the others are here...'

"C.C.?" Shirley asked sounding a little confused. "Why are you here? I mean n-not that it's a bad thing!" she quickly covered after noting her statement could have been taken offensively. "It's just...weren't your schedules suppose to be really packed today?"

'Oh yeah,' she thought suddenly, but soon realized how tired she was and couldn't bring herself to care as much as she should.

"It's nothing Lelouch can't handle," she murmured and lifted an arm up to wave it off like it wasn't a big deal. "It's not like this is the first time this has happened. Kallen's always there to have his back anyway."

She glanced at the council members, and smirked at the surprised glances they were giving her. Suzaku's look of annoyance wasn't ignored either. She took that as a private victory, though short lived because at that moment Lelouch walked in looking as angry as he usually does when she flakes out on them.

"C.C.," he spoke calmly, though she knew he was far from it. "Please enlighten us on your disappearance today. Did we _not_ arrive at the recording studio at the same time?"

She simply shrugged, and snuggled up to the couch. "I was tired," she mumbled after a short pause. "If you would have let me sleep with you last night I would have gotten all my hours. You know I need your warm body beside me," she teased him without realizing the implications her statement could have had.

Lelouch scoffed, and crossed his arms. "You mean underneath you right. I swear if you don't end up on top of me you-"

"Lulu!" Kallen hissed quietly so the others on the other side of the room wouldn't hear her.

At Kallen's low warning, both C.C. and Lelouch turned to look at the other occupants in the room having temporarily forgotten where they were.

"I-" Lelouch started, unsure of what to say.

"Gross!" Xingke cut in jokingly just in time to save the day. "Too much information. We totally didn't need to hear what you guys do at night."

Lulu looked momentarily surprised, but didn't object. After all, he _was_ suppose to be in a relationship with C.C. it's only natural they'd be physical as well.

"Lelouch you...," Rivalz spoke sounding a bit hesitant. "...you bottom with C.C.?"

His eyes grew as he realized what he'd said and sputtered indignantly.

"Of course he does," C.C. answered first before Lelouch could even begin formulating a response.

"What?" he cried angrily. "I do **not.**"

"You do. Don't deny it," she playfully teased Lulu, and stood up to wrap her arms around his neck. She kissed him lightly on the cheek while he was still fuming and turned to shoot Suzaku a smug look.

The brunette regarded her coolly, and furrowed his brows.

"Of course he'd bottom," Suzaku murmured lowly to himself, but it was too late. The room was silent and everyone had heard what he said. The brunette gulped nervously, and looked around at the shocked faces of his friends before turning to look at Lelouch. The dark haired boy was glowering at him, which made him a bit sad. He hadn't meant it as an insult. It was just a thought... He wished he'd just kept it to himself.

"You don't think I know how to assert myself in the bedroom?" Lelouch replied coldly, and untangled C.C.'s arms from around his neck. "And what, pray tell, gave you that impression?"

Suzaku stumbled around his words. Trying to string along the perfect phrase to calm Lulu down.

"It wasn't meant as an insult," he finally murmured after awhile. It only took him a second to notice that he'd unconsciously walked back into a wall, and Lelouch was steadily approaching him. An unreadable expression on his handsome features.

"Really?" Lelouch spoke calmly now having reached Suzaku. He moved one of his arms to the wall next to Suzaku's head. "I'm sure I could top _you_ if I really wanted to," Lelouch challenged. Of course he preferred to bottom, but he didn't understand why everyone was quick to believe C.C. took charge between them. He took control in every aspect of his life, he knew if he wanted it badly enough he could in this sense too.

Suzaku gulped nervously, and stared at Lelouch curiously, wondering what exactly he had in mind to prove his point. The others violet eyes shone brightly, and a smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. Suzaku's heart was beating quickly. He was afraid the other occupants of the room would be able to hear it if didn't calm himself down soon, but having Lelouch stand willingly close to him again was having a bigger affect on him than he'd imagined. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been this excited.

Lelouch was enjoying the look Suzaku was giving him. He was well aware of their audience, but figured they could use a show. Lelouch knew he was safe. He _knew_ Suzaku wouldn't repeat what happened at Kaguya's house. They were at school, and had he had a reputation to uphold. Conflicted green eyes met amethyst, and Lulu knew he'd enjoy this knowing Suzaku couldn't do a thing to encourage him. He placed both of his hands at Suzaku's sides, and they started slowly massaging their way up his torso. He trained his gaze on the brunette's chest, where his right hand currently was, and purposely grazed the areas he knew the other was sensitive at. As he expected Suzaku moved up against his palms, and bit his lip discretely to prevent from making any noises. Lelouch couldn't help feeling triumphant. Euphemia may have stolen Suzaku from him, but he was confident she didn't know his body like Lelouch did.

There was a flash of a camera going off behind them, and Lelouch immediately knew Milly was behind it. He payed it no mind, though, as he raked his hands down a taut front to finger at Suzaku's hips.

The brunette was sweating, muscles twitching in restraint as Lelouch continued to feel around his waistline. He didn't know how much more of this slow torture he could take.

Lelouch could hear Suzaku begin to pant lightly as he pressed his body to the wall with his own and slowly leaned in close. When his lips were just an inch from the brunette's he stopped and gave a knowing smirk. Suzaku was already turning into puddy with his eyes half-lidded and mouth slightly parted, expecting a kiss.

Lelouch chuckled to himself and abruptly pulled away. Suzaku slumped a little against the wall.

"Well you know how it would go," he said after he controlled his laughter. "I was only demonstrating. Obviously I'd never try anything with _you_." He said with a particular sting in his voice. "Especially not when I have a wonderful girlfriend like C.C. around," he finished and sent a warm smile to their green haired bassist who looked disappointed after watching Lelouch stop.

Lulu smirked again at Suzaku and turned towards Milly. "Here's the number you requested," he said and handed her a small card. "It's been fun, but we're going to be making a few appearances later this week and we really have to go and prepare. We're also the musical guest on a live talk show tonight, so tune in for that later. We have to go prepare now." He waved farewell, and walked out of the room followed closely by Xingke. Kallen dragged C.C. out, making sure to keep an eye on her this time. She didn't want her randomly disappearing on them again.

"Okay, am I the only one who thought that was hot?" C.C. asked suddenly and shot Kallen a look.

Lelouch rolled his eyes, and Xingke laughed. Kallen just elbowed C.C.

"You better stop thinking along those lines," Kallen replied. "I assure you. It is _not_ going to happen."

* * *

"_Attention: Black Knights. You'll be on in 15 minutes. Repeat. Black Knights, you're on in 15 minutes_," a voice from the intercom boomed loudly.

There was a flurry of movement in the dressing room. The make-up artists were putting the finishing touches on them. They changed into their stage outfits as soon as they'd arrived, so now they only needed to wait. They were tired from running around all day, but the only thing on their minds now were the questions they'd be asked. Originally they were only going to be appearing on the show as the musical guests, but once the fans heard about it, the expected ratings for the live episode skyrocketed and they were asked to make an actual appearance on the show to answer some fan questions. Rakshata had been present at the beginning and told them to go for it, but had to leave early because something had come up.

"You're on," one of the crew members informed them quickly and left.

They all stood and went to the side entrance of the set. At the cue from the host, Kanon Maldini, they all strolled in and were immediately greeted by the loud cries from the stands. They waved, and smiled brightly at their fans.

"Please, take a seat," Kanon sent them a warm smile, and re-adjusted himself in his seat. The previous guest bowed politely and walked past them.

"Thank you for having us," Lelouch responded respectfully once they took their seats. He flashed a bright smile at their fans in the stands, who only cheered louder as a response. He was in his regular Black Knight outfit, minus the helmet. He normally had a dark cloth covering half of his face, but he had it pulled down for the occasion. He'd been showing his face more often now that he'd revealed his identity.

"I have some questions here from your fans," Kanon said brightly and motioned to the cards in his hand. "Is it alright if I ask you some personal questions?" They all nodded and he smiled. "Let's see," he said and scanned the first question. "Well, I guess they didn't waste any time," he murmured. "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"Yes," both C.C. and Xingke answered quickly. Kallen and Lelouch shot them strange looks.

"Well I certainly don't," Kallen responded. "It's impossible to love someone at first sight if you don't even know them. Attraction at first sight on the other hand," she started. "Now _that _I do believe."

Lelouch just nodded in agreement with Kallen's explanation.

"I see," Kanon nodded, and flipped to the next note card. "When did you first fall in love?"

Xingke was the first to answer. "I don't think I've ever been in love," he responded sounding little confused.

C.C. laughed and answered next. "I was at the mall. I met the nicest guy..." she trialed off suddenly, "but he ended up being a complete jerk," she hissed, and turned to give Lelouch a weary look. The dark haired boy knew exactly who she was thinking about and, since he was sitting at her side, he gently squeezed her hand for support.

"I don't actually recall my first love," Lelouch said in embarrassment. Noticing how intently the fans were listening in to their responses.

"Really?" Kallen quickly joined in. "You're kidding, right? It was that little noble girl from elementary school remember?"

"Oh, that's right!" Lulu amended. "The one with the scary older brother," he laughed and the audience laughed with him. "I was 9 years old, though. I hardly think that qualifies as love. Even if felt like it at the time."

Kallen nodded. "Yeah. As for the question, I've never been in love, but I'll be sure to let you know when it happens."

"Interesting," the host spoke up. "When was your first kiss?"

"Middle school," Kallen, C.C. and Lelouch answered easily.

Xingke's eyes widened and he regarded his fellow band mates strangely. "Seriously, guys?"

They all nodded. He took a look around the room and it seemed as though every set of eyes in the set were trained on him, which made him suddenly nervous.

"Well...I've actually never been kissed..." he answered sounding both embarrassed and unsure of himself.

Everyone just looked at Xingke in shock. There were a lot of gasps from the crowd.

"Wow, that was definitely unexpected," Kanon laughed and looking intriguingly at the long haired drummer.

"Yeah, I know, it's long overdue," Xingke continued gaining a bit more confidence. "I should probably just get it over with. I honestly wouldn't mind kissing someone right now. Even if it were one of my band mates," he joked and winked playfully at his three friends sitting in the chairs beside his.

"Really?" Kanon asked, momentarily forgetting about the cards in his hand. "If you could kiss any of your members, who would it be?" he asked curiously. The fans all leaned in anxiously anticipating his answer.

"Hmm," he wondered aloud. "If I could kiss anyone," he repeated slowly and trailed his eyes to his band mates. "Well it certainly wouldn't be C.C." he exclaimed exaggeratedly. "She's a handful."

C.C. winked at him playfully.

He looked between Kallen and Lelouch thoughtfully. His mind would normally pick Kallen, but he was curious about Lelouch. He had the largest fan base out of them by far. He wondered how much the fans were looking forward to it. "Lelouch," he answered after a short while. Laughing at the comical expression and fast growing blush on their leader's face. "Given the opportunity, I would kiss Lelouch," he answered satisfied. The fans seemed to love his answer, because as soon as he replied they all burst into loud cheers.

"You guys should definitely kiss," C.C. spoke up. There was a large smirk across her face, and she gently nudged Lelouch in Xingke's direction. "You more than have my approval."

Lelouch laughed nervously, and turned to see the pure joy in their fans as they loudly cried in agreement with the witch.

'Well, there's no harm in more fan service,' he thought.

"If it's what you guys really want," Lelouch answered simply, and stood. He leaned over the spot Xingke was seated at, and placed a gentle hand on his face. He tilted the drummer's face up to meet his and leaned in without a word. Their lips met, and although everyone expected it to be brief, they surprised everyone by deepening it. Both of them were seemingly lost in their own world, while the crowd gasped, and loudly yelled in excitement. The kiss lasted as long as it could, both boys only drawing back when they needed to part for air. Lelouch hadn't even noticed it, but Xingke had pulled him down to sit in his lap at some point. A noticeable blush crept it's way to his cheeks, and he quickly got off of Xingke and sat back down in his spot.

"Well wasn't that exciting?" Kanon gave them an impressed look, and turned to the audience to hear their input.

There was a roar from the spectators. Some were screaming, "Again! Again!" While others were simply stunned, with their jaws hanging slack. Kanon had to wait a few moments for them to calm down.

"Alright, alright. If we don't hurry along, we'll never get done with all of the questions!" He paused briefly before continuing. "Well then, have you ever been in a serious relationship? Also, have you ever thought about previous lovers?"

"No," both Xingke and Kallen answered consecutively.

"Yes," C.C. responded just as quickly, causing some people to turn to her. "I was in a serious relationship with my first love, but...it didn't end well. I try not to think of him, but sometimes I can't help it," she spoke up, surprising everyone with the pure sincerity in her words. Because of how she always acts, no one imagined she'd ever be able to take anything seriously. She turned her golden gaze towards Lelouch, and looked to the spot on his shoulder where she knew he held a permanent scar because of her.

"I have been in two serious relationships," Lulu answered to take attention from the scrutiny the audience was suddenly giving to his friend. "One you know of, because I've wrote songs about it...the other one I've kept to myself," he said. His eyes glazed over and a fond smile made its way onto his face at the memory. "I met the first in Britannia and the second in China. The first I fell for completely, but the second was...he was simply," Lelouch seemed to struggle a bit thinking of the right word. "He was simply breathtaking." He paused a little to compose himself. "Both of them were lovers I treasured dearly, and I think of them quite often," he admitted, "though I don't enjoy spending my time on what if's."

"Lelouch, that's hurtful." C.C. piped up. He turned to her and she gave him a look like a puppy that had just been kicked. "Don't _I_ count as a meaningful relationship?"

"Of course you do!" Lelouch quickly amended. "But we've just gotten started." Then he gave her a wink for good measure.

The audience started making suggestive noises at the display and the host had to calm them down again. "Nevertheless, that is a wise choice. One must never get caught up in mistakes of the past, for then they can never truly move forward." The audience nodded in agreement. Kanon turned to them and glanced at the last question. "Finally, and I admit I'm curious to this one myself, what have you learned from your previous relationships?"

"Exercise caution," Lelouch deadpanned, and the rest of the band agreed. The audience was silent, affected by the serious tone the lead answered in.

"Alright then!" Kanon spoke loudly, trying to lighten the mood on the set, and turned to face the cameras. "We'll be back after a short commercial break with exclusive music from _The Black Knights_!" A sign flashed 'cut', from the edge of the stage and they all stood up to walk behind the set and stretch. They each took a bottle of water, and watched the staff members get their instruments ready.

"Hey Xingke," Lelouch called out behind the long haired drummer, and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry about what happened back there."

"I'm not!" C.C. yelled from across their stage room.

"Shut up! No one asked you!" Kallen shouted back in irritation, while tuning her guitar.

"I'm good," Xingke responded cheerfully, still laughing at C.C's remark, then added lightly, "So, that's what I've been missing out on, huh?"

"If it's any consolation you're not half bad," Lelouch stated back wondering if Xingke was really alright with it. It had all been an act for the fans, so he himself didn't regret it.

"Well thanks. It was worth it for the fans," Xingke said smiling. "I'll keep that in mind though. Wish I could say the same about you, but I have no point of reference."

"I can give you something to reference!" C.C. yelled out suggestively, this time from her position by the mirror checking her make-up.

"Will you quit it already?" Kallen hissed in annoyance, while replacing a string on the guitar she was tuning.

They joked around until right before the short break ended, they all walked onto the stage and checked their instruments over. When the lights flashed signaling they were back on air, the host gestured over in the direction of the stage behind him.

"Give it up for _The Black Knights_!" he shouted excitedly. The crowd came to life, and loud yells and clapping erupted all around the studio.

Lelouch took his microphone, and smiled at the crowd. "I know I speak for all of us when I say we're really happy to be here tonight! We have some exclusive songs for you tonight since you've all shown such tremendous interest in our love lives. I'll tell you about my two biggest relationships in song form." Loud gasps, and swoons were heard from the fans. "This one's about my first serious relationship...I've changed the events to protect his identity. I wouldn't like it if you all started hating him now. He was once very special to me," Lelouch said quietly, and the music started up.

_Please won't you go back out  
I'm fast asleep  
cant deal with this no more  
on your way out  
please do turn off the light  
and close the door too_

Lelouch sighed away from the microphone, and quickly put it back to his mouth. He wasn't too comfortable speaking about his past relationships. Luckily the song wasn't that close to what **actually**happened.

_don't come back and pretend to tell me  
the night you've had with your made up stories  
I was there but you didn't see me  
there you were and the floor was empty  
you and him getting more than friendly  
it was just a kiss  
but I could see you meant it_

I've brought your favorite coat  
I know how cold you get  
and you left it  
then standing out of view  
I just had to leave  
cause what I'd have done to you

Memories of his departure were crawling up to his mind, but he quickly tried to push them back. He was singing the lyrics automatically with practiced ease. His mind was reeling from thoughts of Suzaku. When it came down to it, he did regret the break-up. He wished there had been some way to fix things, but it was impossible. What they had was broken. They'd never be fine again...

_so don't come back and pretend to tell me  
the night you've had with your made up stories  
I was there but you didn't see me  
don't come back and pretend to tell me  
the night you've had with your made up stories  
i was there but you didn't see me  
there you were and the floor was empty  
you and him getting more than friendly  
it was just a kiss ,  
but I could see you meant it _

The song ended faster than he'd expected, and he lifted his arm to brush his hair back. He took a moment to get a hold of himself, and forced a smile as he looked up to the crowd. They burst into applause and cheer. It soothed his pain and brought a real grin to his face. This, right here: the music, the stage, the applause, his friends. This was his true love.

"...and this song is in regard to my second serious relationship."

* * *

Suzaku watched Lelouch sing, with a heavy heart. He loved the dark haired male, but if the songs were suppose to reflect how Lelouch felt about him, things certainly didn't look well. What he felt for the person he'd met after him, had to be much kinder than what they'd gone through together.

_Everything about you is how I'd wanna be  
Your freedom comes naturally  
Everything about you resonates happiness  
Now I won't settle for less_

Lelouch had a beautiful smile as he sang about his mysterious ex. Suzaku wished it were him he was smiling for. It irked him to know Lelouch had loved another after him, maybe even with a greater intensity.

Give me all the peace and joy in your mind

Everything about you pains my envying  
Your soul can't hate anything  
Everything about you is so easy to love  
They're watching you from above

With every word he spoke, Suzaku felt like a worse person. Lelouch's ex seemed like a really great person. He had to wonder why the two had even broken up in the first place. Then of course, his traitorous mind stepped in to further worry him.

"What if Lelouch was still in love with him?" he spoke to himself. He very much hoped that wasn't the case. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to handle the thought of Lelouch loving another. His mind wandered elsewhere for the remainder of the song, and before he knew it, their performance was over and they were all walking back stage.

It was driving him insane not knowing who Lelouch was talking about. It couldn't have possibly been C.C. could it? No, that was impossible. The song didn't describe C.C. at all. Then again, it could have been changed like the other one.

Flashes of what happened earlier that day flashed to the front of his mind. The way Lelouch had teased him earlier in front of the others had been replaying in his mind the whole day. He couldn't bring himself to stop thinking about it. He remembered the yearning he had to excuse himself from the room so he could take care of his... problem. But he didn't want to give anyone the impression that what Lelouch did affected him more than he let on. So he quickly sat back down and slid his chair as far into the table as it would go. He tried to remain discreet. Although, he could see the suspicion in the quick glances the rest of the council members shot at him for the rest of the afternoon. How he wished they would have been the only ones in the room.

He'd have to confront Lelouch about it later. Maybe he did still have feelings for him.

Suzaku was hoping to run into Lelouch during the week, but he actually hadn't managed to see him at all. The only indication he got that they were at school was that Kallen shared a class with him. She ignores him, but he didn't need to speak with her. If she was going to school, he was sure the others were too.

The next week was starting to look the same until lunch rolled around on Tuesday. He spotted C.C. drinking water, and was about to brush past her when her words stopped him.

"What, no hello?" she asked monotonously. The smirk on her face indicated she was only playing with him.

He rolled his eyes and was about to continue his trek to class when she spoke again.

"Hmm, I bet if I were Lelouch you'd greet me." she said humorously, and laughed when Suzaku finally turned around to face her this time.

"What do you want?" he snapped. He was not in the mood to deal with her after spending a week without even catching a glimpse of Lulu.

"Ooh, testy." she laughed. "Is it because I'm not Lelouch?"

"What do you want?" he repeated a little more forcefully.

"You like Lelouch don't you." she stated, straight to the point, but wanting to test him more she continued. "He loves me, though. You don't have a chance," she gloated. "Sometimes I think he loves me too much, you know?" she questioned, glancing at him to gauge his reaction. She smirked when she saw his hand clench into a fist. "Definitely more than the ex he use to sing about..." she trailed off knowing that he'd know what that meant if he were a true fan.

She relished the unmasked fury on Suzaku's face. Oh, how she _loved_ pressing his buttons.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Suzaku snapped.

"His girlfriend," she answered simply. "I have a way to test my theory," she spoke again trying to egg him on. "What was that unspeakable thing his boyfriend did to him?" she feigned ignorance. "Oh! That's right! He cheated on him. He may have not forgiven his ex, but I bet if it were me he'd make an exception," she answered smugly.

C.C. was only messing with Suzaku, but he looked about ready to kill someone.

"Try it," Suzaku seethed, "and we'll see how forgiving he is."

The green haired woman only smiled. She was just joking, but Suzaku was taking all of this seriously. She was glad her suspicions had been correct. If anything, the protectiveness Suzaku held for Lelouch was very endearing. Her friend would be in good hands if she was successful in hooking them up, and she would be.

Her relationship to Lelouch was fake, and it was only a matter of time until it ended. If she could get him a real boyfriend out of this though, one that would care for him and keep him safe, then it would all be worth it. She owed Lelouch a great deal for what he'd done for her back in China. This was the least she could do. As she watched Suzaku storm off angrily down the halls of Ashford, she found herself smiling sincerely after him.

After witnessing that scene earlier in the council room, she knew there was undeniable chemistry between them. It was official. She was going to get Lelouch and Suzaku together even if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

**Author's note:** Wow, this chapter came out way longer than I expected! I actually think it's the longest chapter I've written so far. I really hope you guys enjoyed it... :x I certainly liked writing it. I actually had to cut something out in the end, but I'll just add it in later or something. The good news is I managed to finish it in exactly one week! :D Unfortunately, I won't be able to update like that next week. I put off a lot of homework to write this, and I have a huge math test coming up to which I've done none of the homework assignments for. :x I'll try to update as soon as I can, but I don't know when that will be.

Review if you have time~

Thank you all very much for reading~! :D


End file.
